A Well Lit Dark
by tmntwriter
Summary: LeoOC story with a slight undertone of LeoKarai. Someone is trying to wipe out The Foot, chaos ensues. Rated M for graphic violence and adult situations. Formatting fixed as of ch 11 . Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A Well Lit Dark

Darkness is more than the absence of light he'd been told, it was a feeling a sense of nothing and everything all at the same time, it was true. If he sat still enough for long enough he could feel darkness's texture with his mind's eye it slipped around him like dark water, frightening yet oddly soothing, when he felt darkness he felt nothing else no pressure no obligation no one else just him and the dark. His brothers found other ways to shake off the day, noisy technical and aggressive ways, while he retreated to the dojo to commune with the dark.

They never asked to join him, and he didn't mind. Them not being here made it all that much easier for him to maintain his serine persona, they didn't need to know the brother they all called leader liked to hide alone in the dark. He knew he never seemed quite the type dark angst was more of a Raphael thing, Raph's temper was better suited to it, and so he kept it to himself.

Chapter 1

Things had been bad lately the foot were growing more and more aggressive, Saki seemed almost desperate to be rid of them. The feeling was mutual they had been thorns in each others sides for far to long, every attempt to wipe each other out ended without success, they always came back, he always came back.

A fleeting thought of a peaceful existence passed through Leo's mind as he watched the ninja on the next rooftop, he wondered if his brothers ever felt this way. He knew Raph did. Some times he wanted so badly to agree with Raph and take the easy way out of things but honor forbid it, and if he didn't have his honor what else did he have? He tossed the thoughts aside, he'd come here for a reason.

It was always the same reason that brought him topside alone on a night like tonight, Karai. He had never met another ninja who didn't want him dead; in fact it was pretty rare to meet anyone who didn't want him dead ninja or not, trouble always had a way of following him. She was pacing the rooftop her long strides covering the tar papered terrain easily, her steps looked angry. He longed to speak with her but he knew it was too dangerous, for both of them, he couldn't guess who she would be meeting on a rooftop in a slummy neighborhood at night but he was sure it had to do with the foot.

She had forcibly changed his opinion on the type of person who donned the red three pronged symbol unlike her master she had shown glimmers of honor, an honor which unfortunately had a tendency to fluctuate wildly leaving him divided in his feelings for her. The way she excused away her actions as serving her master infuriated him, she killed in the name of an evil man without a second though or moment of regret and he hated her for it. He would set his mind against her naming her an enemy sure she had no honor left and then she would come to his aid, swooping in with an unmatched grace to even the odds and save the day and all his faith would be restored . This dance had been going on forever, it was hard to hate something so much as he hated the foot only to see that judgment waver over a women.

Leo sat on the ledge watching as a stranger approached Karai, they started to talk Karai looking less and less comfortable as time passed and then it happened. With a quick smooth blow the stranger knocked Karai from the roof laughing and vanished back into the shadows.

The city had erupted in noise, from his vantage point he could see small explosions and fires erupting across the rooftops, it seemed the whole city had plunged itself into a burning chaos at the same moment the stranger had made his move.

He wasn't sure what to do at first it was an unparalleled shock to him, the world had been so quite just a few minutes ago. He spun in a full circle checking his surroundings, small fires burned and he could see black figures scatter away a few streets over like rats from a sinking ship. The Foot.

He sprung off after them, chasing them down silently in the whirling smoky confusion that had taken hold of the New York skyline; despite Karai being the first to fall he was sure this was their doing. Damn Karai he had momentarily forgotten about her and it was too late to turn back, she's fine he told himself and then pushed her to the back of his mind; he had other business to attend to.

The faster he ran after them the smokier it got, the air was choking him damn where was it all coming from. A stinging pain struck him across his arm in his distraction he had lost sight of the ninja in front of him , he cursed his lack of focus as he spared a moment to watch the tiny stream of blood trickle down his arm before easily dispatching his attacker.

It was little more than a scratch but it had cost him the pursuit his fleeing ninja were now no where it sight. Damn where did they go he wondered as the smoke grew thicker causing his eyes to water and more importantly where is all this smoke coming from. The line of smoke was coming straight at him on the wind noting its line he jumped off the right from rooftop to rooftop choking and coughing until the smoke began to thin. Must be some fire he thought only something huge could pump out that much smoke. He wiped the grime and tears from around his eyes with the back of his hand and surveyed his new surroundings, the source of the fire immediately becoming clear.

It was pumping out smoke like a volcano flames licking up its sides, he'd often pictured it this way but it had always been his own doing. Master Splinter needs to know he thought after a long moment of starring they all need to know what's happened, he turned and speed of over the rooftops towards the lair leaving the burning tower behind him as the flames began to devour the red symbol painted on the side.


	2. Chapter 2: Branded

New Chapter is up, trying to improve my formatting i seem to lose a lot of it when i upload, if you have any suggestions please let me know. As always please read and review

He ran over the rooftops as fast as his legs would carry him swerving here and there to avoid the random blazes in his path, he mentally noted that several of them were known purple dragon locals. He could hear rescue sirens echoing between the buildings bellow as went he was suddenly glad his home was in the sewer and out of harms way. He jumped on to the nearest fire escape and made his way down to the alley bellow quickly and quietly slipping into a manhole and out of the chaos.

The cool are in the sewer was a blessing for this throat which had become sore and dry from all the running and smoke, it felt much easier to breath. Spurred on by the refreshing change of air he quickly sprinted the rest of the way to lair.

He burst through the kitchen door "Master Splinter, Master Splinter" Don looked up from his latest project "Leo what happened?" He paused, confused for a second before remembering he was covered in smoky grime and bleeding a little. "Turn on the TV" he ordered ignoring Dons concern there were more important things right now, the black box blinked to life seconds later.

The rest of the lairs occupants began to filter into the living room as the reporter on the screen was updating the condition of the city, it was bad there were dozens of fires spread out through out the city some caused by explosions other by seemingly nothing at all, all of which had sprung to life within seconds of each other all at the same time Karai fell.

Karai he'd forgotten about her, again. Everyone was in the room now Don was scrawling down info on a piece of scrap paper listening intently to the reporter on the TV, Raph on the other hand was more interested in the eye witness account.

"You gonna tell us what happened?" He questioned in his usual gruff tone "Or are ya gonna just stand there bleedin on the carpet" He could just choke his brother sometimes, was it completely beyond him to ask a question without sarcasm? Despite the sarcasm he launched into his story starting with the strange man pushing Karai off the building and ending Saki's tower billowing off clouds of smoke as it burned.

"I don't get it" Donnie stated his attention finally turned from the TV "None of these places have anything in common "He said passing Leo a scrawled list of all the fires "Except…" "The Shredder" Leo finished for him all the places on the list were either legit holdings of Oroku Saki's, Foot dojos, Dragon hang outs, and a few small labs. It was enough damage to ruin the Shredder they should have been dancing in the streets but something about this felt wrong.

"What I really wanna know ..." Mikey started pulling Leo from his thoughts grinning madly from ear to ear"Is what you were doing playing peeping turtle?" He finished with a mischievous look on his face. " Good point" Raph added with a smug grin also turning his attention toward his brother, Leo could feel a slight blush creeping into his face he was gonna have to get Mikey for this later.

"I have no idea what you mean" He said trying to look and sound as serious and innocent as possible , even to his own ears he was failing miserably. " I believe he wants to know why you decided out of the blue to just follow the Shredders hot little apprentice around the city" Raph replied his grin widening "Leo's in luuuuve" Mikey added, resting his face in his hands sighing and making google eyes.

"Um guys" Don called from the far corner of the living room " I think you need to take a look at this" He continued pointing to a large map of New York city that he kept tacked to the wall. Leo seized the opportunity to change the subject and headed for Don "What is it?" he asked. "Well all these tacks hear in blue represent Saki's holding , well at least the ones that we know of " Don said gesturing to the map "And these are the places attacked tonight" He continued circling tacks with a red marker.

"Well tha's real pretty and all Donnie but I don't think this is the right time for arts and crafts" Raph added joining them, Mikey on his heels still making google eyes and giggling like a girl while waving at Leo who turned quickly back to the map. "It's not art Raph, well not really unless you're really twisted" Don stated as he started to draw thick red line on the map to connect each circled tack. The lines formed a symbol **死** which was now burning into the city above them. " I think its Japanese" Don continued "But I'm not sure what it means" Leo's Japanese wasn't very good , Master Splinter had tried to teach him a little but only spoken word he had no idea how to read the symbol.

"It is a bad omen my son" The brothers turned to see that there Master had finally joined them "Can you read it Sensi" Leo questioned in a polite tone, when it came to his father it was the only one he had. "Hai …. It is death" It was another moment in which Leo should have been dancing in circles, some one had either already taken care of Saki or was going to and yet the same sense of foreboding filled him.

"So somebody's gonna whack the Shredder" Raph asked in an astonished but slightly amused tone "Damn an I don't even get help" Apparently Raph didn't share Leo's uneasiness. "No more Shredder "Mikey said finally losing his giggling tone "Were gonna have to send a thank you card" Raph chuckled in agreement but was quickly silenced by the serious voice of his master.

"It would not be wise my son to so quickly count this as a blessing" He stated "But Master Splinter this is a good thing, no more Shredder means no more foot and no more foot means we stop getting chased from our lair and beat up and…." Mikey had now set into listing off every offence the foot had ever made against them. Don remained silent through the whole exchange reserving judgment for a more educated guess.

Raph and Mike continued to there mini celebration ignoring Splinters words and heading off to the kitchen, Splinter retreated off to his room to meditate on the problem. Meditation didn't sound like a half bad idea, he said goodbye to his remaining brother and headed towards the dojo, while all of them remained completely unaware that they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt and Confussion

This is a short weird little chapter but it is important to jump starting the plot. The next chapter will be up soon and the plot will take off quickly form here I promise! Please read and review! It would be nice to know if anyone is actually reading this!

For the next few days they all took turns searching the city for the foot with little success. Raph wanted to give up and celebrate but Leo wasn't quiet ready to do that. He had been feeling increasingly guilty about not helping Karai; he hadn't thought about her really he had been surprised by the explosions and fires.

He had been searching the city for hours but all was quiet and had been since the night of the fires. There hadn't been any gang activity, no robberies he hadn't even come across a single mugger. He was beginning to get the impression that he had been wrong, there didn't seem to be any back lash coming.

He continued about the city by rooftop for another hour or so "Guess that's it then" He said aloud to the eerily still night. He took a moment to close his eyes and catch his breath, he leaned against the nearest wall. Was this really it he wondered, was the Shredder gone from there lives just like that? And if so who had done it, he and his brothers had tried for years with little success and now someone swept in and took care of it in one night?

It seemed to be true by all accounts but something was still missing in his mind, he couldn't seem to settle and except it, it just didn't feel right. He turned to go but stopped as he sensed rather than heard a pair of feet softly hit the concrete behind him. He drew his katana prepared for a fight he whirled around expected a pack of foot ninja but found only a battered and bruised Karai.

"Karai" He called immediately sheathing his weapons and approaching her "What happened?" he questioned looking at her bruised form.

"The Master has angered them" She responded weakly "Now we will all pay" He surveyed her closely it was hard to tell if she knew what she was saying or not her eyes were unfocused and she wobbled slightly in her stance. Guilty washed over him again , he should have helped her instead of chasing after those ninja.

He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist "Come with me Karai" He said gently "I'll get you some help" She turned seeming to recognize him for the first time "Leonardo?" She questioned in a weak voice "I'm here" He responded feeling more and more guilt welling up.

She pushed him away slightly "It is too late" She whispered "No one can save us now" and with that she sat down in the middle of the roof to await death. He tried several times to pull her back to her feet but she offered no help and his efforts only seemed to cause more damage, he considered just throwing her over his shoulder but that would probably only do more damage.

"Stay here" He ordered. He didn't want to leave her there but he was going to need help to move her, he was only going to the nearest phone he wouldn't be gone long. He looked back at her over his shoulder with mixed emotion on one hand he felt guilty he hadn't helped her and sorry she was hurt but on the other he couldn't help but feel that she deserved it , she had made the choice to stay by Saki's side and now she shared his fate. He shook off his feelings and leap from the fire escape quickly making his way to the street bellow.

He didn't have to travel far to find a phone in a secluded area, he dialed the number to the lair and instructed Donnie to grab his medical supplies and gave him directions to where he had left Karai. He hung up before Don had time to ask questions he already felt he had been gone too long.

He ran back the way he came, he couldn't explain it but the closer he got the more he felt something was wrong. He rounded the corner and scaled the fire escape with ease now she was just one building away. But as he rounded the corner the sight before him made that those few meters feel like miles.

Karai still sat where he had left her but now her head was bowed and there was a dark figure standing above her holding a blade high above his head. Time slowed as he saw the unknown swordsman begin to drop the blade, he sprung forward with all his strength pulling out his katana as he went.

His movements were quick enough to save Karai but not himself the blade slashed cruelly along his arm leaving a river of blood in its wake. He could no longer feel the fingers on his right side and the katana they were holding crashed to the ground with a hollow clank.

He felt no pain but all the same he felt himself slipping from consciousness, he sank to his knees. Confusion clouded his mind the cut on his arm wasn't enough to make him pass out , it was long and deep and without attention it could be fatal but not so quickly. Something was wrong something didn't make sense his vision was blurring as he looked up to see a finishing blow coming for him. He took a deep breath and his eyes slipped closed as the world went blank,


	4. Chapter 4: Master Yun

Thanks for the review Spooty glad to hear you like it, I was begining to wonder if anyone was actually reading this one. This is just kinda a connecting chapter the next one will reveal where the plot is going and all that good stuff, i hope to have it up by the weekend. As always people please read and review!

He awoke to the smell of unfamiliar incense, he was not at home. Although when he opened his eyes he found it did look a lot like home, the room was lit only by candle and several sticks of a very strong incense burned. The thing that looked most like home was a small shrunken elderly man meditating in the corner; he seemed so much like Splinter he found himself wanting to call out to him. Before he had the chance the stranger looked up and spoke.

"I see you are feeling better" He stated simply.

"Um…. Yes thank you" Leo answered completely unsure of what to say, the little man didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that a six foot tall talking turtle was in his home. The man stood and approached Leo, he noticed for the first time that the stranger wore a kimono.

"You have nothing to fear here" The stranger reassured him, he was once again reminded of his Sensi. "But I do need to know something" He continued neither asking nor demanding.

"And what would that be?" Leo asked becoming a little more wary. "I need to know how you came to fight Teeg" He said simply.

Teeg, who the hell was Teeg, his mind traveled back to the last thing he could remember before the darkness consumed him. The image of a hulking figure and inhuman red eyes loomed back at him from the depths of his mind. He pushed the image back and asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Teeg who?" The old stranger smiled at him "The man that gave you that" He said pointing to an ugly scar which ran down Leo's forearm. Leo stared at him arm for a few moments; the cut he had received hadn't been bad enough to cause a scar like this.

"It is a dangerous man whole meddles in the mystic" The stranger said quietly "And Teeg is a dangerous man"

Leo shook his head a little "I don't understand" He said feeling his stomach turn , he hated not knowing what to do. "Then I shall explain" The stranger stated.

And he did, after being introduced to the small man a Master Yun Leo got a short direct explanation. He had encountered an assassin, one who belonged to a dangerous clan of mystics and ninjas. The cut on his arm was indeed not normal, the assassin had used it to get Leo out of the way quickly. This above all else offended Leo, this mystic assassin didn't even deem him worthy enough to take the time to try and kill.

Master Yun had been very interested to know that there were ninja living in New York, the foot he knew of and shrugged off but his brothers and his Master had peaked his interest. And so Leo had agreed to take him to the lair, blindfolding of course.

On the way to the lair Leo learned that Master Yun was the head of a large clan back in Japan, and how one of his warriors and come across Leo in his moment of need and had rescued him. Leo immediately asked to meet the warrior so he could that them, Master Yun simply smiled and said "In time".

It had been a long walk through the city at night with a blindfolded guest and it felt like forever before he reached the door to the lair, he paused for a moment hoping his guest wouldn't cause a fuss, especially with Raph.

He pushed the door open and entered the kitchen "Guys" He called into the quiet room "Anybody home" He was greeted then with the sound of shuffling feet and seconds later Donnie's head popped around the corner "Leo, what happened , where were you, I got there and you were gone" The questions spilled for Donnie at an alarming rate, if he hadn't know better he would have sworn it was Mikey in Don's bandana.

About an hour and a hundred questions later Leo had explained what happened while Master Yun spoke privately with Master Splinter and Don had filled him in on finding Karai on the roof top where he said she would be and taking her home. Leo wanted to check on her but decided to wait until Master Yun and Master Splinter had finished conversing. He didn't have to wait long , shortly after Don finished his half of the story Splinter and Yun returned to the living room.

"It seems" Splinter started "That our enemies have enemies and from those enemies we have found allies" He finished gesturing to Master Yun.

"I must take my leave of you now my friend" Yun said smiling slightly and bowing to Master Splinter. "But we shall meet again soon"

Splinter bowed in response "We shall, and when we do I would be most honored if you would bring with you the honorable warrior who saved my son" At this Leo redden he hated having to admit in front of his brothers that he had needed the help.

"I will" Yun said and with that he turned and slowly made his way from the lair.

"Um does anybody else need this explained again" Mikey asked looking perplexed "Did we get more enemies or less enemies or more friends or friends with enemies!"

"Yes" Splinter responded with a smirk and returned to his room to mediate on all he had learned from master Yun.


	5. Chapter 5: Yokoshima

Please read and review!

Over the next few days Leo checked on Karai quite often. Each time she was the same unblinking and unmoving sitting at staring off into space. The first day he'd arrived back Don had convinced him that it was just shock and stress but by the third he'd begun to worry.

"This isn't normal" He insisted for the hundredth time, but Don was still holding out. The idea that this all might be something mystical that he couldn't fix with science was completely unacceptable to Don; he wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Leo, I told you its shock it is completely common for people who have experience a great deal of trauma to shut down until they can deal with it, kind of like a waking coma"

"It's NOT a waking coma Don, this guy he could…. Do things….. he took me out with one cut" He could see Donnie was clearly holding back a comment this doubled his anger not only did his brother not believe him but he thought he was weak.

"Donatello" A serene voiced interjected "I believe Leonardo may be right" It was master Splinter who until just now had been carefully avoiding the subject of his mortal enemy's apprentice. "I will send for Master Yun" And with that he swept back out of the room leaving the two brothers in an awkward silence.

Leo broke the tension by making a quick exit, he didn't know how master Splinter planned on contacting Master Yun but he was sure Yun would be able to help. He swept quickly through the living room in a series of long strides and headed for the spare room Karai now occupied.

She was lying on her back staring blankly at the cracked ceiling above her, a small scar ran along her cheek and most of her exposed flesh was brushed or marred in some way. He pulled up a chair next to her taking her hand and silently begging for forgiveness. He shouldn't have left her that first night if he had she would be alright.

Several hours passed before a small knock came at the door and Donnie poked his head through meekly and said "Master Yun is here".

Leo merely nodded at his brother still mad but not enough to show it, he rose and followed him out to greet Yun. He found Yun had already set to lighting sweet smelling incense and was mixing unknown random items in a bowl in front of him.

"Master Yun" He greeting bowing "I will take you to…." He started trying to lead him to Karai but the shrunken master simply waved him away and continued on with what he was doing. Leo tried his best not to be offended, he was pushing away Yun's abruptness when he noticed another presence in the room.

There in the far side of the living room skulking in the shadow was a woman wearing a disapproving a sour expression. Despite the look she was simply the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

She was at least partially Japanese he could tell my the slant of her cheek bones and the shape of her eyes but her skin was tanned and her hair and in descript fair mixture. He found himself starring a little she had to be one of Master Yun's students and if not she belonged to one hell of a gym, he took in her tall slender muscled form with great appreciation until he reached her face and found her hazel eyes staring back at him with anger and distaste.

He looked away quickly feeling rather embarrassed. His embarrassment was short lived though as a bright flash of light emanated from Master Yun's bowl and left the air vibrating and shimmering slightly.

"Your friend will heal "He said simply rising back to his feet "I assume that this is same girl you left behind" He continued directed the last part toward the beautiful ninja in the shadows who simply nodded.

Leo's blood boiled what did he mean left behind, did that mean she was the one who saved him? He had assumed that who ever had saved him and fled when they heard Don coming but this was entirely different this woman had left Karai there to die on purpose and he seemed to be the only one upset by it.

"Ah" Master Splinter said , he to seemed far to calm about the whole thing "You are the most honored warrior that saved my son" If Leo hadn't been so angry the amused looks his brothers were shooting him at hearing that he was saved by a girl would have bothered him but as it was they didn't.

"Hai" She answered simply "I am".

Master Splinter bowed to her and thanked her for her assistance, and that was the last straw for Leo.

"You" He accused turning on her "You left her to die" He spat eyes shooting daggers across the lair.

"Hai" She answered in the same nonchalant tone she had before "She is of the foot "

Normally that would have been a good enough excuse to leave someone to die but this was Karai, she was different…… wasn't she!

"That's no excuse" He pushed on leaving his thoughts unexamined "You left an injured warrior to die ….. You have no honor "He accused. The last part had the desired affect and then some; she quickly drew a pair of impress katana from behind her twirling them easily as she approached.

"How dare you" she spat "You befriend murders and thieves and you dare to question my honor….. I should have left you to die with her" As she reached fighting range Master Yun cut her off.

"Miharu that is enough" She stopped giving her master and angered look before sheathing her weapons.

"Leonardo" Splinter said in a steely voice he hadn't hear since he was a child "You will apologize to our guests….. Now!" Leo muttered out an apology and waiting for one in return and was shocked to find Master Yun did not demand one of his student but simply dismissed her back to the shadows.

"We do not save the evil Leonardo" He stated simply "The foot have wronged a great many people and done many unspeakable things….. Including the murder of Miharu's family…. She owes them nothing but vengeance but chose not to take it" He said turning a small portion of Leo's anger to guilt.

"We have come not to destroy them but to bring the Yokoshima clan back to Japan where we can keep them at bay"

"The who?" Don questioned from behind Leo, who was grateful not to have the full room's attention on him any longer.

"The Yokoshima, a clan of dark warriors" Yun answered not feeling the need elaborate. But Donnie wasn't the type to give up easily especially when he had questions that needed answering.

"Why?"

"The have come for two reasons, one they have come to reap vengeance on Oroku Saki and two they believe that hear they can flourish unchallenged as there are no clans to oppose them"

Master Yun then turned to face Splinter "I must go now there are matters I must attend to but I will leave my aid in my stead until my return" Miharu looked shocked and displeased "Master " she began but he waved her off "I will need you to keep her safe until I return I need to question her she may know vital information that could aid us in our task"

Leo watched as she gritted her teeth and submitted "Hai Sensi" She said bowing before Yun made his departure leaving the turtles with an angered and to some unwelcome house guest.


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Princess

Thanks for the feedback, I really glad that your enjoying my story! This is the short version of this chapter the longer and dirty version will be on adult fan fiction, if that's not your thing the story will still make perfect sense without the graphic parts. Please read and review!

A few days later Karai came to which only served to escalate the fighting in the house now Raph fought with Leo who fought with Miharu who fought with Karai. The constant bickering was beginning to wear thin on everyone especially Leo.

He was upset and confused by both women. He was still furious at Miharu for leaving Karai to die and yet he found it increasingly harder to blame her for it and this incident had only served to make Leo more upset with Karai who despite almost being murdered for the crimes of her master still wanted to serve him.

Making all this worse was the fact that his usual sanctuary had been taken over by Miharu who practiced even more than he did. He found himself unwelcome in the dojo when she was there, not by anything she said but by her superior skill and the fact that she had taken to sparing with Raph rather than him. I his mind this was another insult to his skill.

In light of all this he had set his alarm early to try and get into the dojo before her. It was 5:30am when the small clock began to buzz, he quickly turned it off dressed in his few scraps of cloth and made his way silently through the lair.

When he reached the dojo the sight that greeting him made him stop dead in his tracks, not only was Miharu there mediating but she was seated next to Master Splinter.

Sensing his presence Splinter looked up "Good morning Leonardo, would you like to join us?" He questioned in his usual serene voice. Leo knew it was childish to be angry but it he couldn't help it she had left his friend for dead questioned his honor taken over his dojo and now there she sat with his Sensi.

"No" He said coldly "I think you have enough company already" And with that he turned and stormed from the dojo. He made his way to the kitchen and stopped to listen for the sound of footsteps behind him, but there were none.

He set about brewing himself some herbal tea in the hopes of clearing his mind. As the kettle began to whistle he heard soft familiar footsteps behind him. He smiled a little and greeted her without turning from his task.

"Good morning Karai" He said softly adding the leaves to the boiling water and stirring gently "Tea?" He offered.

"Yes" She said simply taking a seat at the table and patiently awaiting her beverage.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked passing her a cup of steaming liquid.

"Yes, my mind is much more clear" She answered taking a sip "I really should be looking for my master, I have not seen him since the fires"

This statement ruined what little peace Leo had gained while making the tea.

"I don't understand you Karai, you finally have the chance to be rid of the shredder and all you can do is whine about how you need to get back to him" He said stiffly over his cup, he didn't want to fight with her too but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"Leonardo he is my master , I owe him my life I cannot turn my back on him why he still might live" He said softly placing her cup down and reaching over to cup the side of his face "Could you so easily abandon yours?"

Her soft hand on his face was slowing washing him into distraction "Splinter isn't evil, he doesn't hurt people" He whispered back looking deep into her eyes.

"Leonardo I have to leave "She said softly ignoring her comment but he could see a resolve form in her eyes.

"Master Yun wants to see you before you go" He responded "He will be back soon"

"Master Yun?" She questioned "You would turn me over to a stranger Leonardo?" She seemed greatly displeased that he wasn't instantly swept away and ready to help her leave, he was starting to get the impression that her touch was more manipulation than interest.

"Master Yun is our friend, he helped you" He said stiffly feeling foolish for letting her try to charm him.

"Only so he could question me" she insisted her voice rising "How do you know he is not the one who killed my master?" She questioned fiercely standing up from the table "How do you know he is not the evil one"

He didn't know but he sensed a good in Master Yun and he made to tell her so before a cold voice interrupted his thought.

"Watch what you say pansuke" Miharu warned from the kitchen door in a steely tone "Or I will send you to join your master" He continued drawing her katana "Personally!"

Karai made to answer a look of pure furry on her face but Leo interjected

"She's right" he said watching Karai's look of furry turn to utter shock " You should not speak ill of Master Yun" He finished.

Karai stood abruptly knocking her tea to the floor and pushed her way past Miharu who simply let her pass.

"My master does not need your defenses" She addressed him in the same icy tone she had used since the first time they had met.

"And my Master does not need your company" He responded kneeling to clean up the shattered tea cup.

And with that she spun gracefully and exited, he watched her leave musing on how someone so beautiful cold be so cold.

The rest of the day past in uncomfortable silence for Leo he now wished he had said nothing earlier it had only served to make Karai angry with him and had earned him no points with Miharu.

And so he spent the afternoon on the couch with Mikey who flicked from channel to channel for hours until supper was called. The meal was eaten in mostly silence except for the odd word exchanged between Miharu and Raph.

It surprised him how well Raph and taken to the serious beauty they had taken to sparring together and discussing battle techniques , Raph had even managed to get a smile out of her every now and again.

Now was one of those times. The resulting pang of jealousy he suddenly felt shocked him, he suddenly wanted her to smile at him like she had at Raph. He smile was beautiful and warmed her normally frigid face making something deep inside him long to make her laugh.

He was so consumed with his thoughts he hardly noticed that everyone else had left the table. He shook his head trying to clear away the unwelcome thoughts; he needed to mediate to commune with the dark or do katas something to release the tension he felt.

He headed toward the dojo only to find it occupied by the one person he was trying to avoid, he took a deep breath and stepped in , beautiful woman be damned he was going in.


	7. Chapter 7:Ghosts

Thanks for the feedback, i love reviews!

He slept in the next day memories of his encounter in the dojo playing over and over in his mind. They'd made love in the middle of the dojo and he still wasn't sure how it happened. He wasn't sure but he was glad, it had been amazing she had been amazing.

When he finally managed to drag himself from the warm peace of his bed the rest of the lair was already awake. He stumbled out into the living room where Mikey and Don were wrestling for control of the remote, he mumbled out a good morning as he passed.

He strolled into the kitchen and proceeded to pour a glass of orange juice before noticing the rippling tension in the room. He turned slightly and peered out over the door to see the room occupied by four people, Raph, Miharu, Splinter and Karai.

"Uh good morning!" he said in a uncertain tone. Raph snorted in reply.

"Good mornings my son"

"Good morning Leonardo" Karai said in a suspiciously friendly tone after there last meeting.

"Leonardo" Miharu nodded in her usual unreadable voice.

The tense air the room remained, he supposed it was understandable after all everyone in the room minus Splinter hated Karai and she thought no better of them.

"Master Yun will return today" Miharu said in a respectful tone directing towards Splinter.

Karai stiffened "I will not answer his questions" She said forcefully.

"So say you now" Miharu said in a tone of indifference "Yun has his ways of making weak yariman like you talk" If Splinter new what the Japanese word was he wasn't letting on.

"Pansuke" Karai spat back. Leo felt helpless to stop them not knowing what they were saying made it impossible to reason with them.

This time splinter raised a hand signaling for them to halt, Miharu instantly dropped the insult she was prepared to sling .

"Sumimasen Splinter sama" She apologized "Her ignorance angers me".

Karai however was not so quick to drop the fight.

"I anger you, you anger me" Karai spat standing up from the table "Your master is nothing but and old feeble fool" She continued snatching up her plate and making to throw it at Miharu.

Leo wasn't sure if it was instinct or if his reflexes had finally surpassed the speed of his own thought but before he knew what he was doing her grabbed Karai's arm tightly and forced the plate from her grasp.

Karai looked stunned "Leonardo?" she questioned searching his face and finding something there she did not like.

"You betray me " She spat ripping her arm from his grasp and making to storm out, but an unexpected voice called out to her.

"Chiaki?"

It was master Yun who stood in the lair door looking as though he'd seen a ghost.


	8. Chapter 8:Chiaki

Thanks for the feedback! I posted the link to Adult fan fiction in my profile. edits out the link when i try to upload it in a chapter. Please read and review!

"Chiaki?" Yun questioned again from the door "Can it really be you" He continued stepping forward cautiously, Karai ventured a small glance over her shoulder and Yun smiled "Ah of course it is, you have grown so like your mother" He said still smiling at her.

The last word had stopped Karai dead in her tracks, Leo knew from previous talks with her that she could remember very little about her life before Saki had taken her in, nothing of her childhood and nothing of her parents.

"My name is Karai" She said in an unreadable tone "You have me confused" She finished not turning around to face him. Leo could feel the confusion and tension in the room increase, he looked to Miharu and was shocked to see a hurt and fearful look on her face.

"I could not confuse you and I assure you your name is Chiaki" He replied. "I know you even if you do not know yourself".

"Master" Miharu said suddenly finding her voice "She cannot be…"

"Ah but she is, I know she is…. A father does not often mistake his daughter"

Daughter! Karai is Yun's daughter? This was just too weird he thought as he watched Karai slowly turn and measure the small man with her eyes.

"My father abandoned me" she said carefully weighting her tone "I would not be so quick to claim that title". By her tone Karai obviously thought Yun was an old fool who would back down to that comment, but he did not.

"Abandoned?" He said looking harshly at her "Is that what he has told you? You know nothing, so I will educate you" He said his tone speaking of barely controlled anger.

Flashback

Yun sat in the temple at the window over looking the gardens. He watched as a elegant dark haired women strolled about the overgrown path twirling a flower in her hand, a sweet cherry blossom tucked behind an ear.

She was stunning, more than enough to drive a man from his focus. She had driven him from his focus as a boy so much so he had had to have her.

"Kumiko" he said softly smiling to himself the name suited her so well. His smile broadened as he watched his bride scoop to retrieve a small child from the grass.

End

"And so I had a daughter and I named her Chiaki to please her mother, and all was well for several years"

Flashback

The temple burned around him walls crumbling the screams of women and children ringing in his ears as he battled his way back toward where he had left his wife an daughter.

"Kumiko" He called into the smoke filled hall "Chiaki, where are you" But no one answered. He pushed at the door and found it blocked, glancing down to see what blocked it he felt his stomach turn. There on the floor lie his perfect blossom her hair spread around her as she lie face down in a pool of her own blood.

"Daifu" A frightened voice called out to him "Chiaki!" He called back screening the smoky room with his eyes. And then he say her clutched in arms of a hulking figure screaming and crying out for him, the figure chuckled slightly green eyes glowing and dancing eerily in the fire light before vanishing in a quick leap out the window.

"Chiaki" He called after her stumbling through the room to the window. He leapt out onto the ledge but she was gone. He watched for a moment as the mystic invaders vanished one by one leaving thieves and ninja in there wake.

"Daifu" A frightened voice called out from bellow "Chiaki" He called leaping down to the ground bellow and sprinting toward the voice, but it was not Chiaki he found.

There in the ruins a small girl lashed out at a black ninja bearing a three pronged red symbol on his brow. The child held her fathers swords which were almost as long as she was tall, the blades swung wildly as she attempted to save her self.

He stood shocked for a moment before noticing the body of a man lying bleeding behind the child. He quickly snapped from his revere and aided the child easily dispatching her enemy.

"Daifu" She said sobbing dropping the katana and falling to her knees next to the wounded man. She shook him but he did not stir, Yun watched for a moment as the child tried to wake her dead father before scooping her and the swords up from the ground and making a hasty retreat.

End

"I do not know how you escaped them or how Saki came to find you but I do know you are her" He finished.

Leo glanced across to Miharu she met his eyes briefly before looking away, and he knew who the child with her father's swords was. Her earlier expression now made sense as well Yun had saved her and raised her like a daughter and now his real daughter stood across the room from him, a daughter she had just a few days ago abandoned to die.

"You lie" Karai said fiercely her eyes filling with tears " You lie" And with that she turned and sped from the room.

"Master" Miharu began rising from her seat.

"Not now" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand not bothering to look at her as he slowly made his way after Karai. With that she too sped from the room but not into the lair, Leo stood confused from a moment before speeding off after Miharu into the cold damp night.

He chased her for what seemed like forever, she had quickly taken to the rooftops and now all he could see of her was an occasional glimpse and they sped over the silent skyline.

"Miha" He called after her but she ignored him "Miha wait". Just as thought he couldn't take another step a still figure to his right caught his attention.

It seemed she had also gotten tired of running and was now hunched in corner of a rooftop. He face was lowered into her knees and her hair fell about her limply as a slight drizzle fell.

He approached her slowly kneeling down to her level and carefully reaching out to brush a few strands back out of her face. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly , if he hadn't know better he wouldn't have believed this was the same old powerful warrior who had until just yesterday infuriated him in way Raph could only dream about.

"Miha" He said softly reaching around the gently stroke the back of her neck. She shuddered a little before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him, he quickly took the opportunity to pull her to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and allowed him to soothe away all the pain she felt at the dredging up of old wounds.

It seemed like hours passed , the drizzle had become a full scale rain water poured over him running down his face in small rivers. He didn't move. He simple sat and excepted the cold, he had long since closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off as he held her but to his surprise he couldn't feel the dark.

Finally she pulled back looking up at him a warm expression filling her features as she took in the sight of him kneeling above her blocking out the city lights cold rivers of water running over his face and down across his shoulders.

She reached out and touched his cheek, he closed his eyes relaxing into the warmth of her palm. He sighed as he felt her warm breath on lips, she kissed him gently before whispering.

"You are cold" He smiled against her lips.

"I don't mind" He whispered back.

She returned his smile pulling back a little and searching his face, he wasn't sure what she was looking for but she must have found it because after a moment she caressed his cheek again and the rose to the feet.

"Come Leonardo" She said reaching for his hand "Let us go back, I wish to warm up" She said lightly as he rose catching her out stretched hand and lacing there fingers together.

They walked back over the rooftops in silence letting the cold rain wash over them.

"Miha?" He asked as the entered the swollen sewers.

"Miha?" She mimicked her voice twinkling with amusement "That is not my name" She teased.

"Well I ... uh…. Well you see I just thought that …. Uh " He stammered out before noticing she was laughing at him. He shot her a mock angry look.

"I like it " She said softly starting to walk again.

"Will Master Yun be angry?" He asked hoping the question would not up set her.

"With me for leaving?" She asked " No I doubt my Master has noticed I am gone"

He tried not to let the sadness in her voice consume him " No" He said " I meant about me"

They walked on in silence for a few minutes before she answered.

"I do not know Leonardo, but it would be best if I told him" She said softly as they approached the lair door. "In the morning" She added as an after thought before leaning up to place a passionate and promising kiss on his lips.

He returned the kiss letting its heat wash over him before he abruptly found himself alone. Looking up he just barely caught sight of Miharu as she pasted through the kitchen, catching his expression she gave him a playful wink before vanishing.

He leaned back against the cold sewer wall trying to push down the flush in face before entering. With a sigh he pushed off the wall and followed Miharu into the lair closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Pity?

Just a short little chappie, the full and dirty version can be found over at AFF. Please read and review.

Leo strolled in after a brief pause unsure as to what kind of scene he might find playing out, a fight, a father daughter moment or perhaps a master daughter spat. To his displeasure he found it to be the latter of the three options.

"I see you have decided to return" Yun stated in a very blank way.

"Hai" Miharu answered not bothering to stop and talk, she simply strode of down the hall to one of the spares rooms that she had been staying in the last few days. Yun watched her go his face void of both curiosity and concern before noticing the other presence in the room.

"Ah" he said simply "Now I see" His tone darkening as he turned to face Leo.

"She did not leave alone" His tone implied a great many things. Leo wanted to respond to Yun but thought better of it, instead he merely gazed back at the old master.

"Curious" Yun continued " Pity is not usually a trait Miharu shows often" The implication struck Leo in a much more painful way than he though possible, it was insulting and ignorant and unjustified…….. and potentially right. Visions of Miha's tender expressions on the roof top played through his minds like slides, he had thought they were looks of tender appreciation had he been wrong! If he was he was not ready to admit it yet.

"Your right" He said voice colder than ice " Pity is not Miharu's strong suit" At that Yun turned and gave Leo a slightly quizzical look.

"Then you know how lucky you truly are" He said smiling slightly, his tone was a clear challenge one that Leo readily excepted.

"Lucky" He said standing a little straighter "Has very little to do with it"

"You think yourself good enough for my daughter" Yun said eyes blazing voice raising little by little.

"No" Leo said in a firm tone " I don't think of myself and Karai at all" It was a half truth he didn't now but he had.

"Miharu is more than my student boy" Yun said voice laced with anger "You would do well to remember that"

"As would you" Leo spat back "You didn't seem to concerned for her when she left… or when she came back"

"She is a women" Yun said with a wave of his hand " They are emotional she will calm eventually and her logic will return.

The statement made Leo's blood boil, he had been wrong about Yun , he was not the same kindly old master who he had brought here just a few days ago and his mistreatment of Miharu was pushing him close to a Raph like rage.

"You" He ground out " You call her your daughter and you care nothing for her" He could feel his blood boiling he needed to end this before things got out of hand.

"I am NOT the one who isn't good enough for her " He finished whirling and storming off in the direction of the dojo, leaving Yun to stew over the last comment.

She smiled a little to herself as she watched him go. He had defended her honor to her master in such a passionate way. She closed her eyes and sunk against the hallway wall sighing and whispering his name

"Leonardo".


	10. Chapter 10: Every Inch

Thanks for the review! Here is the latest chapter! I am hoping to have a better word processor soon so my formatting will look better! Please read and review!

It was still blissfully dark when Leo awoke. He was shocked momentarily to find that he was not alone under the covers before memories of the night before chased away his confusion and left him smirking up at the cracked ceiling.

After a few moments the dryness of his throat pulled him from the warmth of his bed and sent him out into the cold hallway in search of water. He stumbled through the dark hall to sleepy to take note of his surroundings. He crossed through the living room and into the kitchen flipping the light on as he went he turned on the water and waited for it to chill before something caught his attention. The softest of sounds coming from the living room, he left the water running as he crept to the kitchen door .

He leaned around the old frame and peered into the darkness he saw nothing , no big surprise there after all everyone in here was a ninja. He ducked back in deciding that the only way to find out who was there was to wait until they came out.

He filled his glass and drank it down before filling it again and stumbling back through the living room as though he had heard nothing. He ran lightly to his room to retrieve his weapons careful not to wake Miha and then paused in the hall just out of sight and waited. Seconds ticked by in total silence , then the seconds gave way to minutes , so many that he was beginning to think he was hearing things.

Then slowly like ink dripping from a pen tip a lean black figure dropped down in silent smooth motion from the shadows, Karai. She paused and looked in his direction perhaps wondering if anyone was still there, Leo held his breath although he was confident she couldn't see him.

He was right. After a brief pause she cleared her way through the room in long elegant swift strides. He waited eyes closed body tensed listening for the subtle sound of the door closing, when he heard it he sprang from his hiding spot and ran after her knowing full well that the few seconds she had would give her one hell of lead.

He chased her through the shadows for what felt like forever before she finally came to rest in an old warehouse. He crept silently along the roof and inside before settling himself in the shadowy rafters of the old building.

Karai paced the floor bellow in silence she appeared to be waiting rather impatiently for someone to show. She didn't have to wait long! With a whirl of smoke four figures appeared in the warehouse, Leo's heart stopped for a moment it was Shredder's elite guard.

"Report" Karai demanded in a harsh tone.

"No news mistress" The first stated bowing.

"We have searched everyone Mistress" The second continued.

"Everywhere!" Karai shouted " Everywhere? Every alley? Every back street? Every dumpster, ever park field yard home?" She ranted kicking out and the nearest one knocking him flat to the ground.

"You will NOT tell me you have searched everyone until you comb every last INCH of this filthy wretched city" She ordered coldly " You will not stop until you find him"

"And if we do not" A guard questioned obviously not fearful of Karai's anger.

"You will" She said firmly before turning to pace again.

After a few minutes of pacing she spoke " How many have you found?"

" A few , not many , a couple dozen at most" Came the reply.

" Gather them here, I wish to prepare them" She said "We must be ready"

"Yes mistress" They said together bowing out and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Karai strode out the door without hesitation leaving Leo scrabbling to follow. He quickly climbed up and out of the building but to his surprise when scanned the surrounding area Karai was gone.

"Damn" He cursed turning to run for home he needed to tell Master Splinter what he had seen, the elite lived, the foot were still out there and Karai had escaped. He only hoped she would be too busy to bother leading anyone back to the dark little corner of the sewer he called home.


	11. Chapter 11: Doku

Thanks for the review! this is just a short little chapter but the next one will be longer, i am trying to get my web site up and running and that is taking up alot of my time. Please read and review.

The run home seemed to take no time at all, he burst through the door yelling random bits of information until the entire lair was awake and in the living room. He managed to get a grip on himself and tell his brothers what had gone on, once he finished the lair was silent and for the first time he noticed Yun was not there.

"We are not safe here" Master Splinter said solemnly breaking the silence " We must leave"

Miha offered to take them to where her clan was staying , Leo had a sneaking suspicion that this might have more to do with showing Yun what Karai was capable of than it did with keeping his brothers safe, but either way he was glad to safer place to stay.

After a few minutes of hurried packing they left the lair with only what they could carry. His nerves were finally starting to calm after his panicked hurry home and he could now feel the deep sense of sorrow coming from his brother. The had lost their childhood home to the foot years before and now it seemed history was going to repeat itself.

Soon they were out of the sewers and leaping there way across the city sky line. Miha led the way , as far as he could tell they were headed towards the docks but it was hard to be sure as Miha keep changing directions at random. He thought it odd for her to be so paranoid especially when they were all ninja , if some one were follow they would know it.

But in that last though unlike most others he was dead wrong. He sensed Miharu's aggression long before he saw the cause, with a putrid whiff of smoke a figure appeared just a few feet ahead of them blocking the jump to the next building. He barely had time to register his own shock let alone make a move , but as it turned out he didn't need to Miha had already drawn her weapons and stood prepared to engage the mysterious enemy.

"Stand aside Doku" She ordered in a firm tone. A horrible stench reached Leonardo's nose and he cringed, who ever this guy was he smelled like a rotting corpse.

The figure chuckled and stepped out from the shadows, to Leo's horror he found their attacker not only smelled like a rotting corpse but honestly appeared to be one. Miharu didn't flinch at the sight of him not even when he opened his mouth to speak and maggots sprinkled out from his decomposing jaw.

"Miharu, you are very far from home little one" The creature addressed in a deep masculine tone.

"Hai" She answered not lowering her guard even for a second.

"I wonder did Master Yun send you" He said beginning to circle her "No…. I think not"

Leo could feel the tension in the air increase and for the first time he was aware that they were not alone, in fact it would not have surprised him if they were surrounded on all sides by dozens of warriors

"Yun would not send you for something of such great importance" The creature continued , he Miha now circled each other in a menacing way.

"You are of little importance Doku" She spat obviously angered by the thinly veiled insult.

"Me?" The creature exclaimed an expression similar to a poorly faked shock laced with amusement carving its way through the rotten bug ridden features of its face.

"Oh … this is good….. He did not tell you" The creature mocked " Yun cares very little about our affairs abroad….. in fact he hasn't come for us at all"

"Master Yun has come to stop you, he would not lie" She insisted.

"And so he did not" The creature answered " What you really need to ask yourself little one is stop us from what?" He continued leaning in close to Miha on the last word.

And with that the word surrounding them exploded into a furry of motion.


	12. Chapter 12: Rot and Maggot

WARNING: chapter contains gross unpleasant stuff!

Please read and review!

In the blink of an eye a full on brawl erupted around them. Leo shook off his confusion as fast as he could and joined the fray. It occurred to him as he fought ninja after ninja that this must be the Yokoshima, he was moving as fast as he could but he couldn't seem to gain any momentum in battle. He would swing and block and change direction but this new enemies were nothing like the foot, the were faster, stronger , better.

He found that his brothers were fairing no better against there enemies, each struggling to gain winning momentum and each like him failing to do so. He spun blocking the attack of yet another ninja , damn these guys were fast .

It continued on for what felt to his muscles like endless hours , in all his years his arms had never felt so tired and warn as they did now. For the first time he was losing and this was a feeling he definitely did not like, he could see no clear way to win the battle with just the 5 of them there were far too many ninja, when one feel another took its place.

To his shock as his movements slowed so did the ninjas, he looked to his left to find Donnie sunk down on one knee in exhaustion and to his surprise the ninja were ignoring him. What the hell! Why bother fighting us if they weren't going to finish the job, and then it occurred to him! Miha!

He stopped fighting and turned to find her in the crowd, as he suspected the ninja around him turned their attention to the two brothers still struggling to win. After a moment he saw her, she was completely apart from the fray fight a lone figure, Doku.

She was poetry, her swords moved as another extension of her graceful form. She whirled blocking and swinging lashing out and dodging. It was then he understood, the grunts were simply there to keep his brothers from help Miharu against Doku, although from the looks of it they may not have been much help. What ever Doku was it was fast he moved with an inhuman speed a blur of rotting flesh and maggot. As they dueled they began to near the larger battle until Miha seemed pinned between the corpse and the crowd.

He tried to call out to her but he found him self immobilized with morbid shock. Doku's rotting jaw dropped down until it touched his chest in a gross resemblance of dislocation. A short blast of a putrid smoke shot from his mouth like putrid steam, Leo watched in the next few seconds like a long movie in slow motion.

The steam shot towards her and without hesitation she ducked low leaping forward under the creature and through its legs. The blast meant for caught a random ninja in the face, Leo watched as the gas turned liquid eating its way through the ninja mask and then his skin rotting its was through until a pink paste began to leak from its corroded skull, the smell making him more ill than the sight itself.

In the few seconds it took for the creature to realize he had missed his mark he sealed his own doom. Miharu rolled easily regaining her feet just behind Doku and with one quick upward slice of her razor edged blade she slit him from groin to rotted scalp severing whatever ties the creature still had to this plane.

The creature split it two with a shriek not of this world and rained to the ground in rot and maggot beetles and worms crawling away from its wake. The shriek caught the attention of the brawl and within seconds Leo found himself alone on the roof with Miha and his brothers. With the creature gone the others had fled from Miha's wrath like rats from a sinking shift.

She looked down at the pile of rot with distain blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes before speaking.

"We must keep moving" She said before starting out at a run and jumping to the next rooftop with the same energy as before the battle.

Damn Leo thought as he forced his tired muscles to take off after her.

"What a women"


	13. Chapter 13: A Victory and a Loss

He lay on his back eyes closed allow the darkness to envelope him. After the battle Miharu had lead them to an old office building above a warehouse in the shipping districted, the perfect place for that many people to hide out undetected.

She had dropped them office on the second floor and went out to find her master and inform him of the battle. For the first time since she left he allowed Karai's betrayal sink in. His eye lids flickered as images of her addressing the Elite guard with such determined anger flash in his mind, then there were images less offensive, a look , a smile and touch, that slightly warm feeling he used to get in his stomach.

He shook his head and sat up, he wouldn't think about Karai, not when there was a women somewhere in this building who made his stomach burn . He smiled closing his eyes again and summoned up images of Miha.

He was lost somewhere between images of battle and visions of lust when a sharp knock brought him back to reality.

"Come in" He called to the empty side of the door already knowing who it was. She slipped in quietly carrying a small delicate looking tea set which released a pleasant smelling steam into the small room he had chose for himself.

She set the tea set down and took a seat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling"? She asked quietly while pouring the tea into two small cups, carefully avoiding his eye.

"Better" He said firmly knowing that she thought the days events had been to much for him, he tried his best not to be offended …. Mostly because she was right.

"Does that….." He began not knowing how to phrase the question " Do things like that….!"

"Do I fight rotting reanimated flesh very often" She offered sipping her tea looking calm.

He nodded at the blunt statement.

" Yes …… too often"

Flash back

The smell was getting closer , a fire burning somewhere up ahead. There was no smoke just the smell of charring flesh to guide her. Sensei had ordered all able bodied members of the clan to search for the slight of the unholy ceremony and put an end to it.

She was not sure if it was destiny or dumb luck that lead her there first, but either way she found herself face to face with a site that would be regarded as cursed everyday after this , for here is where a noble man became a monster.

A lone figure sat chanting at the fire , old and feeble if his posture was any clue. He chanted in a old tongue she didn't recognized evil words cast into a fire on a freshly dug grave. A small bit of flesh danced merrily in the flames burning away and yet remaining unchanged , a piece of a man she had regarded a dear friend….. sometimes more.

He had died at the hands of the red eyed monster that had come to haunt her dreams, she didn't fear him but loathed him like darkness to light. And now he had sent his bachiatari, already slated for a punishment worth that death to sever the one thing he failed to take from him in life, his honor.

"Shuushi!" She ordered from behind the hunched old mage. She could not let him finish what he had started here.

The old man smiled without turning to face her " You have no power here child" He said as though he were telling a small child she could not fly " Your blade holds no power here"

She tried to reach back for her weapons set to prove him wrong and found she could not move. Her limbs had become stiff and impossible to bend, she opened her mouth to protest and found she had no voice.

And so she watched in shock and horror an utterly helpless spectator as a cursed old man drew the rotting flesh of her departed love back through the soil bit by putrid bit until he formed a horrid impression of life once more.

He wobbled on half formed feet for a moment a slickly animation of death making her stomach turn, she would have vomit had she been able, but she was not she remained rooted to that spot, she watched the old man turn her friend into a monster stripped of honor and all things of redeem.

She stayed rooted for hours, until her master found her , rigid her face tear streaked in defeated. The old man and simply lead off what remained of Taiki, the poisoned rotting outer shell of a man marked as a hero. He called out to the corpse " Come Doku, now you will know who is your master" And left her there to await the shame of being found , just a helpless girl with an un-drawn sword.

End Flashback

"The next time we met he was stronger, a sick poisoned mind controlling the half dead body" She said looking stiff chinned " One of them"

"Them?" He asked carefully setting down his empty cup.

"I will tell you " She said softly " But we will need more tea".


	14. Chapter 14: Fumeyio

Leo sat quietly absorbing the shock while Miha went to fetch more tea. It had never occurred to him that she may have had other lovers, other ninjas, for a fleeting moment he felt betrayed but he shook it off it was silly of course a women like her would have attracted other lovers. She was beautiful and skilled and determined, the image of her slicing through the rotting carcass played behind his eyes and he found himself feeling jealous, she had killed him without hesitation because it was what needed to be done, he wondered if needed could he do the same?

His train of thought was broken by the opening of the door, Miha slipped through with more tea, if the telling of an old lovers death had moved her she didn't show it. She sat down across from him again taking great care pouring the steaming liquid into the tiny cups before speaking.

"They are the Fumeiyo" She said shattering the silence.

" Corrupt warriors who have traded their honor , their souls in the question for greater power." She said shaking her head slightly.

"And power is what they get, great terrible soul cursing power…… under the oppression of Teeg".

Teeg. That name Leo remembered, the red eyed fighter who had tried to kill him the night he found Karai.

"They serve Teeg?" He asked, trying not to reveal how little he knew of clans like the Yokoshima.

"They all do, Teeg is there master" She said swirling her cup. " Teeg controls the Yokoshima, from the lowliest fighter to the most powerful Fumeiyo" She confirmed with a nod.

"How?" He asked simply stunned that any one man could control what he had seen that night.

"He is a Fumeiyo" She said a hint of something unnamed in her voice " He is invincible, no man can kill him"

Leo felt his stomach turn over, for the first time since he saw Saki's tower burning against the cold New York skyline he felt the weight of the situation pressing down on him, it made it hard to breath.

He waiting a moment in the silence feeling slightly ill , he had fought the Shredder many times and had begun to think that he may have been invincible , but he was not. Knowing how easily Teeg had put an end to Saki put the word invincible into perspective for him.

"Then .. why" He began but Miha finished for him.

"Why do we fight knowing we cannot win?" She smiled slightly " Because we can"

They spent hours talking , talking about past battles and old wars and then Miharu told him about the Fumeiyo. There were always five she said, five to serve Teeg, they would be looking for a new Fumeiyo now after the death of Doku.

The oldest of the five was little more than a shadow she said, the brother of Teeg, cursed to slip between the world of the living and the dead a shapeless solid, a deadly assassin.

"Beware the darkest shadow" She said solemnly

The next a women, pale as ice and twice as cold, washed of color and devoid of emotion cursed to drain the life force of anything she can touch.

"Beware the hand kindly offered"

The third was thin and fragile, by far the most helpless looking creature ever to face a battle field. Cursed to wander the minds of others, locked out of his own body his essence hovering before his frail malnourished form.

"Beware the illusion of weakness" She warned.

The fourth and now final member of Teeg's cursed assassins stood the tallest. Her appearance almost completely untouched by the curse laid upon her at two young an age, save for a eerie green glow which danced in her eyes. Chishi, the daughter of Teeg. Miha could not explain to him her powers, no one knew…. Or rather no one lived to tell.

"Beware" Was all she said in a foreboding voice.


	15. Chapter 15: The Master's Return

This chapter is semi-racy i toned it down as much as possible, if you dont like dirty stuff of any kind you might wanna skip to the end of this chapter. Pls read and review.

It felt like forever since she had stopped talking, he didn't mind it gave him time to absorb all she had told him about his new enemies. He pondered how to defeat each of them over and over and found himself at a loss, he didn't know how to fight an enemy like that.

"Miha" He said quietly.

"Yes?" She questioned , she sounded tired.

"That was uh.. quiet the number you did on that guy." She chuckled.

"It was nothing" She said dismissively .

"Nothing" He scoffed trying to lighten the mood " **I** was impressed"

Again she chuckled but said nothing.

They fell back into silence, Leo felt awkward, he wasn't used to being the one who needed saving , the one who got rescued. He got the distinct impression from her humility that she was very used the being the one doing the saving, a true master in the works , in control of every situation.

"I'm afraid I don't I haven't made an very good impression so far" He said after a moment.

This time she laughed out loud , a little bit of the forceful confidence that she had shown at there first meeting showing through.

"You will get better in time" She said in a mock serious tone.

"I take it back" He said faking a hurt expression " I'm not impressed with you…. In fact…" He continued giving her an appraising look " I think I could take you"

"Ha" She laughed loudly pushing his shoulder

"You could not cut your way from a wet paper bag" She continued on laughing.

"Really" He said leaning over to kiss behind her ear " I seem to remember showing you a few moves in dojo that you seemed rather …. Impressed with ….at the time"

This time she didn't laugh , she sighed . He kissed his way down her neck to collar bone while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He rose smoothly pulled her to her feet with him.

"Are you impressed yet?" He whisper mischievous in her ear.

"Hardly" She replied in a husky tone.

He smiled against her neck and continued to kiss his was around her collar bone all the while working to loosen her belt. His smile broadened as she reach down and pulled her shirt over her head and off giving him a look that made his blood boil.

He kissed down her stomach dipping his tongue into her belly button as his slide her pants over her hips and down, he hooked a finger into the bands of her panties and pulled them off in one smooth yank. He sank slowly to the ground and kissed the inside of her thigh, this time she was going to be impressed.

On the other side of town another man rose from his knees, wiping the side of his face.

He hated being treated like her personal whore, but he had to admit the job had is perks.

"You may leave now" She said in a cold tone. Of course he could he though smugly why would she bother returning the favor. It was because he never completed his training, he wasn't a ninja, but he was Foot all the same.

"Mistress" He questioned in a bland tone, he hated calling her that even more than he had hated bowing to that egomaniac in the spiked armor.

"Make it quick William, we have places to be" She said in a weary tone, she was under a lot of stress since Saki had vanished, everyone knew he was dead but no one dared to tell her.

"I want to complete my training" He said turning around to face her.

She sighed deeply "You know we don't have time for this now William , be patient when our Master returns you may complete your training"

He ground back his anger "Yes mistress"

"Come William" she said walking towards the door " We have a meeting to attend.


	16. Chapter 16: Meetings

Sigh no reviews! For anyone who is interested there will be some fan art posted on my webpage in the next few days if ya wanna check it out, nothing to special yet just some acid trip looking stuff from me , but anywho enough rambling on with the story. Pls read and review

Karai entered the warehouse in long graceful strides, her presence immediately demanded silence , no one here would dare upset her. He walked in behind her ignoring the assortment of stares he received, everyone knew who he was and why Karai had kept him around.

He took his spot back against the walls , as far from her as the room would allow, this wasn't his own doing though it was where his rank placed him. The Elite stood in the front followed by various ninjas garbed in black and then him.

"Report" She ordered in a cold tone

"No word of our Master" The first of the Elite answered. She nodded.

"No word of Hun " The second offered after a slight pause. Again she nodded.

"No word of our attackers" The third stated. Karai paused a moment before nodding a glint of anger flashing across her eyes like cold steel.

"The turtles are gone" The fourth stated " Packed up and left" She nodded again, that she had known that she had expected.

The room fell silent , the remnants of the Foot lined and awaiting their Mistress's orders.

Karai took a seat resting her chin in her hands and thought, this was her clan now and as much as she loathed to admit it she had no idea what to do next.

In a similar room in another part of the city Leonardo sat with his brothers and his Sensei near the front of the huge room . A quick glance over his shoulder provided him with an extremely impressive view of Miha's clan, there were rows upon rows on ninja sitting quietly on the floor legs crossed eyes focused on the three figures currently seating themselves at the front of the assembly.

One was a feeble looking old man Leo had come to resent, Yun , the second a graceful beauty he was rapidly falling in love with, Miha, and the third he had never seen before a tall Japanese man muscular and fit, he would later learn this one of Yun's personal guard, and Miha's second in command , his name was Kaito.

Once they were seating the meeting began, unfortunately for Leo it started and ended in Japanese. At times random ninja yelled out comments , at others the sat silently and watched the discussion. When it ended the ninja behind him rose and whispering left the room.

Leo waited patiently and when the last ninja had left he rose and went to Miha.

"Wow, you uh didn't mention your clan was so …. So… big!" He said lamely something about the presence of Yun and his scrutinizing stare made Leo speak without thinking.

Miha laughed lightly " That was only part of our clan Leonardo, not all of them came to America, and not all who did were here".

Kaito said something to Miha in Japanese before bowing and exiting the room, Yun stayed. Miha explained the broad strokes of the meeting to Leo while Yun discussed something with Master Splinter, Leo wished he could listen to both Miha and Yun at the same time, he wanted desperately to know what Yun was saying to his Master.

The meeting had been about collecting intelligence , since Miha had managed to kill one of the Fumeiyo the Yokoshima would post pone any action they may have had planned. The Fumeiyo were stronger as five even when they fought alone and as such Teeg would not send them out until he finds a worthy fifth. And so the clan had settled upon sending out several spies into the city to find both the foot and the Yokoshima and track their movements.

Back across the city Karai dismissed the foot and exited without a word. William shoved off from the wall he had been leaning against and made for the nearest exit, he had been hoping that after the frustrations of the meeting Karai would be looking for a little release, but no such luck.

He knew he shouldn't think about her like that but he couldn't help it, women had always been his weakness. He smirked a little to himself as he shuffled out into the cold night air, he knew a few minutes ago this alley had been full of ninja and now it sat untouched and silent like he was alone on another planet.

He shuffled along the dark alley replaying his last encounter with Karai, she was so beautiful and the small sounds she tried so hard not to make when he serviced her haunted him in his sleep.

He continued on completely unaware that he was being watched until he came face to face with his observer.

"What the!" He stammered taking a few steps back , a pair of glowing red eyes watching him with amusement.

"Hello William" He said smoothly with a hint of amusement " I have a little proposition for you".


	17. Chapter 17: Choices

There comes a time in the life of any great warrior in which the path before them forks, two roads winding in the distance never to meet again.

He sat in the room they had provided him with, his home no longer safe. For the first time in his life he knew what it was to be swept up in some one else's battle, the fights had always been his to defend his honor his family his home , he found his new situation a little disorienting.

To say that this was a complicated situation was a understatement. One path lead him towards an object his heart had secretly desired since the first time he laid eyes on her, tall, graceful, powerful, and some times honorable. He had longed for her quietly unable to voice his affection, he had watched as the evil of her master slowly began to leak in and she slowly began to make choices he had to condemn.

He wished he could say that knowing the things she had done had stunted his affections but that wasn't the case. Perhaps it was the forbidden aspect that kept his attentions, he knew to be with her he would have to take up her side , leave his brothers behind let go of the things his father had taught him, he had to admit that sometimes that seemed tempting. He would sometimes close his eyes and imagine what it would be like to have nothing and no one to answer to , no one to defend his choices to , nothing demanding he do what was harder just because it was right.

He sighed deeply he hadn't felt this way in a long time, Miha had seen to that. She of course was what lay down the other path. In any other situation he would have no problem choosing her following whatever path she might want him to follow, she was beautiful and powerful, and she never looked at him like a monster or a freak. He paused his debate for a moment to enjoy the image of her that his mind had conjured up, naked and in his bed.

He sighed again wishing he could dwell on that thought but he couldn't , he had a choice to make , a choice he had to make soon. Miha had explained the goings on of the meeting and that they had some time but he knew some time was really very little and that a war not a battle was about to erupt here, he had to pick sides.

To most people it would seem an easy decision, take Miha follow the honorable path. But like most things in his life the reward of her came with a terrible price, Miha had not said it but she didn't have to he knew. It was an unspoken but understood thing, the fuel that would spur on this war was the foot, Karai included , they would be burnt up and consumed in the war, just wisps of smoke no one here would even notice.

And there he stood at the forks. He had only two options, Leave her tonight and go to Karai forsaking his family and his honor for the women that tempted him , if he left now he could convince her to run to get out of the city until the war passed he could save her. Or he could stay here with Miha his lover, he could join the war and fight for what was right an honorable .

He rested his chin in his hands and sighed for the third time, no matter what road he took he knew it would lead him so far from this point he would never see the other path again.


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

There comes a time in the life of any great warrior in which the path before them forks, two roads winding in the distance , two voices calling in the dark.

The old master sat on the bed they had made for him, it was little more than a pile of blankets. He sipped the tea a young one had brought him and thought, deeply. The war was coming, in a day it may be upon him. It seemed ill luck that at such a time and in such a way he should find her again, his child here in the west, on the wrong side of the globe and the wrong side of the war.

He had been sure when he left Japan that this would be the end of the battling, the end of the struggle, that perhaps cut off from the evil that fuels him Teeg would fall and the young would stop dieing. He had never imagined that things would become so complicated for him again; he had observed the old masters in his youth and longed for the clarity they possessed , he had strived for it, hoping to silence the confusion of his mind. It was cruel lucky that just as he had she had returned to muddle it again.

And there in the confusion lay the fork in Master Yun's road. He had had a daughter, a wife, he had been a happy and peaceful man, and it had all ended in ruin for him. And then out of that ruin came a second daughter, one with everything a father such as him could have ever wanted, she was wise and powerful and had grown into a women he could be proud of, and yet she was a tease of what was taken from him.

He felt that more now seeing the women his daughter had grown into, her potential twisted by an unworthy man. It was a thorn that would fester in his side until he died.

He looked upon the two paths in his mind. His adopted daughter and his clan, everything he had believed in a fought for his whole life stood on one, and the last trace of the happiness he once had stood on the other. Perhaps if he were a younger man this decision might have been an easier one to make, he wished briefly his beloved was to tell him what was right.

He sat a long time pondering their fates, only one would emerge from this battle, he felt it , he knew it. He mulled each daughter over in his head, neither would leave this fight willing he knew , they were to proud to stubborn to back down from a fight such as this one.

A short while later he took a step onto a path.

"Take this to Miharu" He ordered handing a slip of paper to the young warrior in front of him.

He had made his choice, and now he could only hope reflection would not deem it an unwise one.


	19. Chapter 19: Crossroads

There comes a time in the life of any great warrior in which the path before them forks, two roads winding in the distance , a tug of war set between them.

She couldn't remember a time when she felt more lost. Her master was gone and her clan shattered for reasons she didn't fully know or understand. To add to her confusion an old master had claimed to be her real father, and not just any master a master of a clan that fought for honor.

Honor, now there was something she had lost sight of in recent years, Saki had none and that had rubbed off on her. She lay back on her bed hidden away from the world, she wished idly that William hadn't wandered off she could use a distraction right about now. But a distraction was not what she needed, she didn't have time. Just a sparse few hours ago the Elite had come to report that they had found her "Father's" clan, hiding in a warehouse on the other side of the city.

The Elite had informed her that a battle was coming, or at least that is what they overhead. She had sent them back to watch Miharu , she knew that this ninja would lead her to her masters murders , perhaps she would even soften them up for her.

Karai knew that she should think more of her clan that of her own selfish desire to avenge Saki but she could not. It was something she felt she had to do otherwise her in action might haunt her for the rest of her life.

That was a matter she had settled with herself long ago, something she was sure of, something that she needed to do. The confusion washing over her now had little to do with that. She had come to a crossroads, on one side was the memory of the man she had called master and father for as long as she could clearly remember, and with him a legacy of evil and murder. The other path was tied to a blurred memory of a man on a balcony watching her play, a man who may have very well found her after all these years.

Both paths called out to her so strongly she felt as thought her soul would rip in two, she hoped it would she couldn't bear the thought of leaving either with out the daughter they sought so much.

And with each path came a clan, one she had never seen , a sort of mythic thing to her , a clan bent on peace and honor and the protection of the innocent , it was something she had always wanted. The other she now ruled , a clan of murderous thieves who would kill her in a second if they thought they could, she was master of this clan but in title but in truth this clan was master of her. It was Saki's legacy and she wasn't sure if she could forsake it.

If she stayed here she would become like Saki, If she left she would dishonor the memory of a man who had loved her as his own, she couldn't see the honor in either.

A small knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter" She sighed sitting up.

It was an Elite " Mistress" He greeted bowing low " I have news"

"Not now" she said with a dismissive wave, she had a decision to make which couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Mistress please" He pressed " There is something you should know"


	20. Chapter 20: Junctions

There comes a time in the life of any great warrior in which the path before them forks, one road from the heart another from the head.

The war was coming, she could feel it. She could sense the players making key decisions all around her, like pieces slowly moving across a chessboard. But this board had too many sides, three rather than two, she wondered idly how many warriors would be consumed by that.

And then her pondering was interrupted, by a letter from her master. A letter she wished she had never seen, their guests it seemed were making their warriors uneasy, in the morning she would have to tell Leo to leave.

She closed her eyes a great sorrow the likes of which she had not felt in years filled her. Was she really meant to abandon him? She couldn't believe that fate had twisted it so, in a short time he had become a big part of her world. He thought of her not just of himself and showed her affection in a way she had never experienced.

And now her honor demanded that she through him out into the furry of a war that was hers and not his. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

And so she came to a crucial junction in her life. She had lived up till now for the honor of her clan and the man she called master, the man who had saved her and raised her , a man who resented her as much as he loved her.

Then she had met Leonardo, with his fierce determination always fighting for what was right, even if that was the life of a women she had come to hate for reasons she couldn't admit. He had swept in with passion and compassion and everything she had always wanted and never had, how could she abandon either?

She wondered if she asked would Leo leave with her? She imagined how wonderful it would be if they could just leave everything else behind , forget their clans and their honor and all the trappings of the lives they lead and just run off into no were and be together, just them no complications or responsibility.

Sadly she knew in reality he wouldn't leave and she wouldn't ask, they were alike in his bound to their honor.

She lay back waiting for sleep to come, for in the morning she would leave this junction and never be able to come back to it. In the morning regardless of what she did she knew a little part of her would die.


	21. Chapter 21: As Still As Stone

Just to let everyone know there is a chapter missing, i couldnt post it here because of the content. No worries though the major points of it will be covered in later chapters.

The morning came too quickly for Miharu's liking, she had made her decision she would find Leonardo and tell him Master Yun wished him to leave. She hoped that he would understand , she wanted him to stay but her clan and her honor had to come first.

She wandered into the large room they had set up as a dinning hall there rows upon rows of ninja sat eating their morning meals, quiet chatter carried on the air. She scanned the hall for Leonardo assuming a giant turtle in a see of dark haired ninjas would be an easy task, she was wrong.

Her eyes passed over the crowd and settled upon a green figure in the far corner, it however was not Leonardo but one of his brothers. It was the one she had sparred with during her short stay with them he was abrupt and had a fierce temperament at times. He was talking to a young woman, one of the Masters honor guards in training.

They appeared to be talking about battle by the gestures they both made with there hands, swinging motions and short jabs. She watched them for a moment feeling less certain about making them leave, she missed Leonardo greatly in that moment watching his brother talking and laugh with the other woman.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her from her trance. It was Kaito , she tried to pretend that he had not surprised her and he was gracious enough to let it go.

"Do you think it wise" He said looking towards the pair she had been watching.

"Wise?" She replied unsure of his meaning, she was unsure of a lot of things as of late.

"To let them socialize" He said neither bothering to look at each other as they spoke

"They are not…… prepare for this battle" He continued , she knew by they he had meant Leonardo and his brothers. Kaito was right about this, he usually was.

"They may not make it" He said taking her silence in stride, pausing for a moment before rephrasing his first question.

"Do you think it wise to allow our fighters to befriend them knowing they may not make it" It was a good question, she mulled it over as she watched them talk.

"Yumi knows what she is doing" She said after a moment hoping she was right " She trains hard and learns well, if we know they are in danger here so does she"

They stood watching the pair for a few more moments, Raph said something and Yumi laughed pushing him in the shoulder like old friends.

"It didn't stop you from bringing him here" Kaito said breaking the silence and smiling at his old friend. She said nothing , as always he was right. He nodded briefly and took his leave.

She turned away to find Leo the sounds of Yumi's laughter and Kaito's words ringing in her ears. Kaito had made this a little easier for her, she knew they didn't belong in this war , they weren't prepared for it they needed to leave.

It took her the greater part of the morning to find him, he hadn't been in his room or any of the common areas. She eventually found him standing alone on the roof looking out into the morning sky.

She came and stood next to him leaving the silence there between them, she wasn't sure what to say.

"I decided to stay" He said breaking the silence.

"I hadn't known you thought about leaving" She said stiffly.

"I had" He said turning to her, a loving expression on his face " But I wont leave you"

She suppressed her emotions, she was an old hand at that.

"Master Yun says you must leave" She said her voice betraying nothing of the rot she felt inside. She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to face the hurt look she knew was there.

"You want me to leave?" He questioned his voice laced with pain.

"My duty is here" She informed him avoided the question, she hated being so cold but it was the only way she knew to deal with this kind of pain.

"As you wish" He said his voice full of hurt and resentment. He turned and swiftly walked away to collect his brothers and break the news, they had wore out their welcome here.

She couldn't turn to watch him leave her pain held her stalk still facing the morning sunlight tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood there alone until mid afternoon afraid to face the shaming looks of Leo or his family.

This time she heard him coming and she wondered briefly if it had taken him long to find her. Kaito stopped just a few feet behind her and waited for her to turn, when she didn't he addressed her anyway.

"Miharu, there is a matter that needs your attention" He said his voice flat and unreadable.

"I do not wish to be disturbed" She replied cold as ice.

"You do not understand" Kaito continued "Miharu Master Yun is missing.


	22. Chapter 22: Notes

They formed a search party sending ninjas out across the city in search of their master, they wouldn't find him here though, Miharu would avoid this possibility until all others were exhausted, he knew this, and he was counting on it.

The Foot had been easy enough to find, they weren't used to have other ninja around in such numbers it made them sloppy , but that was something he could fix.

Yun had arrived unknowingly just a spare few minutes after Teeg and his newest Fumeiyo had successfully completed their plot to turn Karai against him.

He slipped quietly through the warehouse seeking out her room, he noted her complete lack of protection and mused to himself about how his own clan would have found an intruder almost instantly.

He reached out mentally and felt his way through the dark halls until his minds eye settled on his daughter. He had decided to let some things slip, he would call her Karai if that is what she wanted and he would teach these unworthy Americans the perfection of the true ninja if she so decided. He had chosen her the last link to a happy life he had once knew over everything he had worked the rest of his life to build.

He slipped quietly into her room noting how she lay naked under the blankets looking rumpled, the air smelled of sweat perhaps this was not the best time. He slipped back out quietly feeling it would be better to reconcile with her in a less embarrassing situation.

He slipped from the warehouse and into the shadows of a distant alley to meditate not knowing that this would be the last day both of them would be on this earth.

After a long succession of searches Miharu ordered a halt, she knew where Yun had gone and it hurt like no wound ever had. He had gone to Karai, the daughter that he had lost or at least that is what he believed.

That left her with a great weight on her shoulders, she was now Master of this clan and by Yun's own final orders she was alone. She slipped back to her room to think things over, she missed Leonardo even though he had only been gone a short time. She didn't know where to find him now or if he would even want her to.

She was alone now and the war was coming, much sooner than any of them really knew.

Leo had told them after he left Miha , they had been shocked and Raph had sputtered something about a friend but they had all left quietly anyway. They had made it to April's apartment unseen and had spent the day avoiding the subject of the clan that had called them friend and then kicked him to the curb.

By the time the skyline above them had begun to turn a deep navy blue Leo had run over every minute he had ever spent with Miha at least three times. He went over them hoping an answer would come to ease the pain he felt but there was nothing, only fleeting moments of an almost love that made him want to run back to her.

He couldn't do that could he? Go back even though she had told him to leave, refuse to leave her alone in this …… tell her that he loved her. He closed his eyes on that last part , he did love her, deeply. And with that he rose from his mediation and crept silently across the darkened living room in search of a pen and paper, the others had all gone to bed early weary of the day and all the things that had happened.

He found what he was looking for in the junk drawer of Aprils kitchen and began to hastily pen a note to his Sensei and his brothers explaining where he had gone. He signed it quickly and looked up from his work jumping in shock to see someone standing just a foot from him looking disapproving, it was Raph.

"An jus were do you think your goin' ?" He questioned arms crossed a sour look on his face.

"Miharu needs me" He responded in a whisper trying not to wake the others.

"So you thought ya'd just run back over there alone without tellin' anyone" Raph lectured, this was so unlike him Leo wondered briefly what he was up to.

"Pretty much" He answered raising an eye ridge as if to say who are you and what have you done with my angry screaming brother.

"Well your not" Raph said bluntly " Cause I'm comin' with ya"

That had not been what Leo had expected at all, his brother didn't have a stake in this and it was totally unlike Raph to stick his neck out for no reason.

"Why?" He asked plainly stunned.

"I got friends there to ya know" Raph said in the same gruff tone he always used when admitting anything of an emotional nature, he had always hidden behind that.

It hit Leo suddenly , a memory from this morning. When he had gone to find his brothers that morning he had found Raph eating breakfast with a girl, they had looked….. friendly.

A smile slowly spread across his face, it was the first time in what felt like forever that he and Raph had come to rest on the same page so to speak.

He turned and quickly scribbled three more words on his note and just like that they were gone off into the night to face a war that wasn't theirs.

In the morning they would find Leo's note.

Guys,

Please don't worry about me, I've gone back to see Miha.

I love her and if she is going to fight I cannot let her do it

alone.

Please forgive me for leaving you behind.

Leonardo

And then a quick addition scrawled at the bottom.

Raph came too.


	23. Chapter 23: Becoming

WARNING This chapter contains graphic content!

Miharu had fallen into the role of Master without challenge, the clan was used to taking orders from her, she had always commanded more respect that most. Kaito had naturally fallen in line as her second and one of Yun's honor guard in training Yumi had fallen in as his.

Unlike the old master Miharu did not let the clan sit idle waiting, she was already beginning to mobilize that clan, by tomorrow night things would be in order for a first attack.

She had begun breaking the clan down into attack groups, Kaito and Yumi had each taken one and in addition she had named Takumi and Akira as commanders of the remaining two, 5 groups one for each Fumeiyo.

And so when Leo and Raph returned they found the warehouse to be a bee hive of activity, ninjas scurrying this way and that a firm chain of command in order. They had stood for a minute in the middle of all this activity afraid to move for fear a stray ninja would run into them.

Leo wondered idly how many ninja he would have to speak to before some one would actually stop from their task and tell him where he could find Miha. He didn't in fact have to bother anyone , before eh had a chance to speak he heard a women's voice greeting them.

It was not Miha as he had hoped but the girl Raph had been seen eating breakfast with Yumi. She greeted them warmly but in a proper manner, Leo got the impression that if her troops had not been watching Raph would have received a much warmer welcome.

She smiled at Leo and directed him as to where he could find Miharu. He nodded and left his brother standing there with the girl as he jogged off down the hall in search of Miha. It didn't take him long to find her.

"Leonardo" She said in shock as he entered the room. She had been giving orders and there we at least a dozen ninja in the room including Kaito, they all turned to look at him and then in a matter of seconds finished their business and excused themselves.

"What's going on?" he asked after noting that several of the ninja had addressed her as Master.

"Master Yun is gone" She said " He has left us , betrayed his clan…. I am master now"

"And does the master of the clan still wish us gone?" He asked trying to hold back any bitterness from his tone.

She shook her head fiercely and was in his arms in a matter of minutes whispering an apology. He hugged her tightly running a hand through her hair, she was defiantly having a worse day than him.

"So uh, what's with all the buzz all of a sudden" He asked after she pulled away kissing him briefly.

"I am mobilizing the troops " She said " Making them ready for battle……. I do not know why but I sense that Teeg will make his move much sooner that master Yun expected.

On the other side of town Kash sat in the grand room Teeg had provided him with, he had been impressed with his performance the night before, so had he in fact. He smiled to himself Karai had been surprising in her actions, she had submitted to him without protest. He chuckled just goes to prove every women no matter how powerful just wants some one to come along and give her a good fuck, it was bitter but she had made him that way.

He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth as he reveled in his triumphs, he didn't need her ninja training now…… not after what Teeg had done to him.

Flashback

_"Its Kash" He said to figure in the alley. The hulking red eyed man had stepped out from the shadows and made him an offer, an offer he couldn't even think of refusing. This man Teeg would give him power more power than he could dream of, power and Karai he promised in exchange for one small thing._

_He had agreed without hesitation and without asking the details of that one small thing, and now he regretted it. He was tied to a pole in the middle of field in central park, stripped naked facing an open fire just a few feet away._

_An old man in a cloak was hunched over the fire heating various items and herbs most of which looked ancient and lethal. In the shadows beyond the fire figures moved in unnatural ways occasionally he heard a small child's tinkling giggle on the night air, he was terrified._

_After a long time the man at the fire became still and a figure approached from the shadows, a women he saw after a moment a beautiful Japanese women about his age dressed in a traditional robe._

_There was something eerie and unnatural about her it made the hairs on the back on his neck stand up as she approached, she reached out and ran her hands over him like he was her own personal play thing. He resented that and made to tell her so but found that he no longer had a voice, she giggled at that the cold child like giggle he had heard earlier._

_The old man rose from the fire behind her carrying a dagger and something steaming and fresh form the fire. He stood a little behind the women and knelt holding up the dagger for her, she smiled innocently and reached back for it._

_She looked him straight in the eye as she took a long slow lick of the dagger from end to end, and then without warning she drove it into his chest. He tried to scream but he had no voice, she slowly cut a perfect square from his chest with the same calm manner with which one would slice a cake and popped it out carelessly exposing his heart to the cold night air._

_The shock of it hit him gasping as his heart beat exposed to the night chill blood spilling out and over his stomach as steam rose from the wound. The old man held up the steaming object from the fire and she reached back and took it with one hand._

_She smiled again before seizing his heart with a savage grip completely unnatural for a woman of her size. She ripped the still beating heart from his chest and plunged the steaming pile from the fire in its place._

_Pain ,__ burning stinging pain was all he knew as he felt the object in his chest take hold of the severed pieces and take root there. He watched in horror as the smiling women grinned like a child and took a bite from his heart._

End

She had made him what he was that night, it had hurt like nothing else in this world could. He had screamed silently in disgust as he watched her devour his heart. They had repeated the process to several other organs until he knew he was no longer human.

It had taken a few days of practice to get the art of changing shape down, but he had done it. Teeg was most pleased it was his own daughter Kash had learned who had performed the rites on him.

And now he was one of them a cursed being a Fuymeyio.


	24. Chapter 24: Decpetion

Karai awoke that morning with a sense of anger , she had had an unusual dream one she couldn't quite remember. All she knew for sure was that she had remained still too long , she needed to act to exact some sort of revenge and then move on, she had spent too much time in this place.

She now sat waiting for the Elite's report but one of them was late. She sat angrily tapping her foot , she hated to be kept waiting.

"Forgive me mistress" He said in an arrogant tone " I had business to attend to"

"Business ?" She questioned her voice bordering on barely controlled fury. " You have no business unless I give it " She spat.

"Yes Mistress" He said smugly " Of course"

"What do you have to report?" She questioned

"I have found our enemies" He said smugly. " They are in small number at a warehouse across town"

This had been the news she had been waiting for since the night the tower had burned down,

"Take me there now!" She ordered, today she would have her revenge.

Yun sat quietly outside the warehouse , all his thoughts bent on the moment storming and raging inside. He could feel her anger as strong as he would his own, he knew for certain she had to be his daughter.

The sound of a door banging shut drew his attention and he watched still seated as an Elite guard and Karai emerged from the building , now he could not only feel her fury he could see it.

He watched her look of cold determination as she ran off after the other ninja, something was defiantly up. He rose slowly from the ground and started off after him, he was decidedly getting too old for this.

Teeg waited in the shadows patiently , he had waited years to complete this, a matter of simple minutes was of no consequence to him. Saki had dealt him a cruel blow all those years ago stealing what he had stolen, he couldn't blame them though they were alike in nature Saki had merely found a weakness and exploited it , he could respect that.

It had merely been a delay though, he always got what he wanted one way or another.

He smiled on that thought as he watched them approach he could feel their collective anger on the air. This he thought his smile deepening was going to be fun.

The Elite stopped abruptly on the roof of an old warehouse.

"This is it?" Karai questioned angrily " And they are in small number?"

"Of course " The Elite answered not bothering to turn around while he let the illusion fall away and he became himself again " Its all we need"

"Well put" Teeg said stepping out from the shadows, he had waited a long time to end this. " Greetings Karai, you have been a most difficult person to find" He said smoothly.

"Do forgive my lure, I thought this whole thing would be easier if you were alone" He continued.

Karai said nothing but her features harden in cold rage.

"Oh and do forgive Kash" He said gesturing to the man that had once been her servant " He really does like his powers" He finished with sickening smile.

"What do you want?" Karai questioned stiffly, she was outnumbered and in unfamiliar territory.

"Well you see" Teeg began casually " Your master offended me, he offended me in such a way I had to get even. It took me a long time to find you" He continued. " Saki hid you well after he stole you from me"

Flashback

_Teeg stood in the shadows watching the fires burn, women and children and warriors scrambled to save themselves, he loved a good raid._

_His man emerged from between two buildings carrying a small unconscious figure._

_"And you certain this one is his" Teeg questioned, he owed Yun and had finally found a perfect way to repay him._

_"Yes master , I took her from his room" _

_"Good" He said taking the child and walking off " Order our men away were done here" He called over his shoulder._

_He took the girl to the wood to prepare for the ceremony, he was only there for a moment before a warrior reported that a small clan was now raiding the spoils of there raid and asked if they could go to claim what was rightfully theirs. He thought for a moment and then agreed he even sparred a moment to watch, and that had been his mistake._

End

"And that is when Saki crept out of the night and stole you" Teeg said enjoying the look of horror on her face. "He stole you from the middle of my ceremony and ruined everything, and so now you both pay"

Karai drew her weapon and leveled it at Teeg " No, it is you who will pay" She spat cold fury clouding her judgment as she ran and the cursed figure.


	25. Chapter 25:Suffer

WARNING This chapter contains character death.

Karai could not have predicted how wrong this day would go. It had begun like most and now she fought a losing battle, by looking at him one would have never guessed exactly how powerful Teeg truly was. She had landed several killing blows all of which healed in record time and anything less that a death blow seemed to bounce off him, he was invincible it seemed.

She was beginning to tire but she was not ready to give up yet, it had occurred to her when William shifted back to himself and she found herself alone with the two of them that she might not live through this fight.

A simple back handed blow sent her sprawling back, the right side of her face began to swell almost instantly. Teeg stepped forward and claimed her fallen Katana laughing to himself as he stood over her prepared to end it.

"What now Teeg?" A voice questioned from the shadows.

Teeg laughed loudly " Ah old man as usual you are too late to save the girl"

Yun stepped out from the shadows, Karai had hoped that some one else would come to her aid but she had never imagined it would be him.

"I believe that is not true" said Yun " She is alive and so I am not too late"

Teeg laughed loudly turning from Karai and taking a few steps towards Yun.

"What good will it do you now Teeg?" Yun questioned " I see no signs of a ceremony"

Teeg laughed again " Ah you still think this is about that then? How foolish you are old man." Teeg paused for a moment before continuing " The time ran out, I may no longer use your daughter to restore mine"

And this was what everything had truly been about, years ago when he had stolen Yun's daughter it had not only been for revenge. Teeg had tried to "bless" his only daughter at too young an age it had made her ……. Different, wild ,uncontrolled, and not fully alive, but he had found salvation for her in the form of a ceremony.

If Saki had not stolen the child away his own would have been restored, but he had. Yun had come under the impression that his daughter had been found and that Teeg meant to perform the rites on her but apparently he had been mistaken.

"You see" Teeg said with a broad smile hearing the sounds of Karai scrapping to her feet behind him " Once the rites are started that's it, you only get one shot"

"Then why travel all this way?" Yun questioned his face still hard and expressionless.

"Saki stole her before we anointed her " Teeg laughed" And we almost had her this time, almost but your little bitch showed up and ruined everything" He spat sudden fury filling him, but it left as quickly as it came and Teeg smiled once more.

"So now" He said aware of the movement behind him " I will salvage this mission by…"

Half way through the sentence Karai sprang hoping to catch him off guard, but she did not. Teeg simply side stepped and ended with a single well aimed slice of her own katana, Karai fell lifeless to the ground at his feet and he smiled once more.

"… by making you suffer" He gave Karai a prod with his foot and laughed as part of her rolled away " Come Kash we are done here" He gloated watching Yun's shocked unmoving form.

"That was rather satisfying" Teeg grinned " I wonder if your other little one will put up a better fight?" He questioned before they disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the old man and the body of his daughter alone on the roof as the rain began to fall.


	26. Chapter 26:The Master

Yun waited for several hours before deciding that no one was coming for Karai. He returned her to the warehouse and placed her were he was sure she would be found. The walk back to his own clan was long and tedious, he wanted this day to be over he didn't think he could stand any more of it.

It was well passed dark when he wandered into the warehouse, his thoughts still lingering on his lost child, the child no one had come looking for. He found his own building to be a hub of activity ninja scurried this way and that, it appeared that they were preparing for battle but he did not remember giving them any orders.

And then he saw her, his adopted child and to his surprised the mutant thing she had taken a liking to was still by her side, he would have to remedy that. Despite the events of the day he felt a great swell of pride, it was apparent now that the ninja were acting on Miharu's orders it seemed she had seamlessly taking charge.

He hobbled over his leg was hurting him more and more lately , an old wound from youth.

"Child" He greeted " I thought I had sent you a message regarding your….. friend"

Miharu did not turn to face him but answered in an icy tone " You did"

"I see" He said , he got the distinct impression that she knew where he had been and why again he felt a swell of pride, she was clever.

"Well then" He said shaking off her icy manner " Bring me up to speed on the current orders and you may take your leave" He said politely , he after all was still master here.

"I think not" She answered lightly still not looking at him, the mutant however glanced at him an expression of smug pleasure on its features.

"A word if you would Miharu" He said attempting to control his anger, an outburst in front of the clan would not do.

"I am otherwise engaged " She said making a ceremonious tick on the list she held in front of her.

"I am sure the clan will function without you for a moment" He insisted.

"Fine" She said in frustration hading her list to the mutant " If you would" She said in a polite tone before adding " I will have no peace until I settle this" And with that she stalked from the room.

Yun followed quietly until they were alone " Need I remind you child who the master is here" Yun snapped in an angry tone.

" No" she said stiffly " I remember well who runs this clan…… you on the other hand seem to have trouble deciding where you allegiance lies"

He had been correct in assuming that she had known where he was.

"Merely saying my goodbyes" He lied easily " I have chosen a child" He said. Yun had always known that all she had ever wanted was him to be her father, he had expected tears and joy from her at his words, he was wrong.

"So she turned you out then" Miharu snapped harshly " So now you come crawling back"

"She was my blood child" Yun said shaking off his shock " You are my true child, I raised you I thought you right from wrong and protected you from this world until you could do so yourself all this makes you more my child than she ever could have been"

"Funny" She said turning to face him " None of that mattered to you before old one" She spat " I wonder what has happened to change your mind"

They starred at each other for a long moment , The old master could almost see the thoughts forming inside her head and before long she smiled a cruel smile.

"So Teeg found her then" She said simply before walking to the door.

"You may stay here until this is over old one" She said pausing at the open door but not turning " So you see you bitter old fool" She snapped years of cold treatment coloring her words " Pity is in my nature".


	27. Chapter 27: A flash of Light

The stage was set. Ninja filed out of the warehouse and formed up on the roof, they had been broken down into attack groups with each leader hand picking there warriors. That had taken time too much time in Leo's opinion but Miha had deemed it necessary and this above all others was her fight.

Leo watched them scurrying into position making last minute adjustments to there clothes and weapons. Some of them seemed far to young to be fighting a war but that didn't seem to bother anyone else, maybe Raph had been right all these years maybe Leo was too soft to be a leader.

Miharu was a leader. She stood stone faced and watched the warriors line up in rows, Leo couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Four others stood a little behind her and surveyed the progress in the same manner, he recognized Kaito and a girl but the other two he was unfamiliar with.

Kaito was now second in command a title that up until a few days ago had been held by Miha. Leo had to marvel at how easily she had assumed control of the clan there hadn't even been a discussion on it she just was the leader, as much as he hated to admit it made him a little jealous.

Raph stood next to him eyes focused on the girl to Kaito's left, the girl he had become friends with, the one he'd come back for. Leo didn't ask any questions about her, Raph was the type to share anything that private all he knew was her name and that Yumi had her own attack group.

The ranks were now still in front of them Leo couldn't guess how many there were, hundreds? Thousands? He wanted ask but decided it was too silly a question to bother Miha with now.

They were talking now, Miha, Kaito, Yumi, and the two unknowns a few quite words and the four moved out to there groups. Miha made a small motion with he hand and Raph joined Yumi's groups, Leo wasn't sure if that's what Miharu had meant by it but if it wasn't she didn't let on.

With in minutes they were moving, the soft patter of purposeful and light foot steps rang in his ears as they moved swiftly across the city, Leo felt vaguely numb like the only person who didn't understand a simple truth. Raph didn't seem to be thrown by the magnitude of this fight but something about it made Leo's concentration fade.

They were stopped, Leo hadn't noticed until he had almost ran into the man in front of him. They weren't where Miha had said they would fight and he wondered why they were stopped, Miha stood a few feet out in front still as stone for a few moments.

And then they were moving again, Leo felt more alert now. He could feel the on edge air coming from the ninja around him, perhaps the thought that their leader had sensed something they could not had made them edgy.

In a slip second the night went dark, darker than Leo had ever seen New York. The clouded night threatened to storm and blotted out all the stars and now every light in New York was out, it was a total black out.

They were still now, Leo felt rather than saw Miha in front of them all he knew she would be serious and still. Leo felt the darkness close in around him he heard nothing and saw nothing, there was nothing soothing about this darkness.

The sky rumbled over head and a light rain began to fall, still nothing moved. Leo could feel Miharu's energy on the air and wondered if everyone else here could as well. Without a warning he felt a sense of warning of danger so strong it felt like his own.

Lightning lit up the sky and then Leo saw them. They weren't hundreds , they weren't thousands and they certainly weren't five. They were everywhere in all directions scurrying over the roof tops like a gigantic swarm of ants, everywhere the eye could see there were ninja, hundreds of thousands of warriors surrounding them in the night, and then it all went dark.


	28. Chapter 28: Black

The world was suddenly alive with sound, in the striking contrast creative by the complete darkness Leo's ears thundered with the sounds of battle. He felt helpless he couldn't see and the noise of so many fighters made it impossible to concentrate, no one else seemed to be having that problem.

He felt the wind of a weapon blow by him and raised his blades in an attempt to block, in the pitch black there was no way to tell if they were friend or foe. His feeble attempt to block did him no good and a hard object struck him square in the forehead knocking to the ground.

Blood trickled from the blunt force wound as he attempted to collect himself, it was so foreign not to know what to do or how to respond, the dark was not supposed to be his enemy.

A fighter slipped over his outstretched had and he decided the ground was not the place to be. He resolved to stand and fight even if all he could do was swing blindly. To his right someone fell the sound of their body bouncing off the hard concrete echoed in his ears, they were definitely not going to get up again, ever.

He lashed out hoping to strike an enemy, his blade glimpsed through thin air. The noise around him increased as looters filled the streets bellow smashing and grabbing, the city above and bellow was a state of chaos.

Some where behind him two warriors were clashing loudly, steel on steel ringing out louder than the rest, aggressive blows forced by anger. He wondered for the first time since the lights went out where Raph was, he hoped for the first time that his brother was performing far better than him.

He hoped Raph was but there was someone else here in the dark that he knew would be battling as forcefully and precisely as ever, Miharu. It was unusual to know someone that didn't need him, she lead and needed no help, battled and all others lost, she was something he had always wanted to be.

Suddenly voices cried out in Japanese and there was a flurry of movement, a hand grabbed him arm and began to drag him off. He ran blindly but carefully listening for the absence of noise to signal the jump, the reappearance the distance.

Small lights in the distance caught his attention, flickering in the night lighting the windows of the warehouse. Had Miha known this was coming?

He wanted to ask but it didn't seem like the time as he finally began to regain some vision, the person next to him who had prompted his movements he now recognized as Raph's friend Yumi, he wondered briefly if she had known it was him in the dark and not Raph.

He dismissed the thought as the ninja began to file into warehouse, the injured were laid out in one room to be cared for. Leo noticed with approval that there numbers had not slimmed much, did that mean they had won? He wasn't sure.

He spotted Miha ahead giving orders, he moved silently through the crowd and waited until everyone had been given an order.

"Well thank god that's over" He said lightly hoping she didn't know how lost he had been. If she did she gave no indication of it , she just stood stoically and watched the injured.

"No Leo" She said not moving " It has only begun".


	29. Chapter 29:Frustration

Later than night a war council Miharu and her four captains leaving Leo to pace her room endlessly. He wondered what her next move would be, there was so much information he didn't know, how many had died on either side, how many more enemies there were to come, it was all so uncertain.

After about an hour Raph joined him to pace, his brother had always been the impatient one and now it was showing more than ever.

"What the hell could they be talkin' about for this long?" He growled "I mean it's not like they really need ta say much…. Let's kill em all…. ok "

If he had been in a better mood Leo would have laughed, they were taking a long time but he supposed this was a strategy meeting to prevent another surprise attack. He couldn't be sure if this much planned signaled preparation of desperation.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, the war council it seemed had convened.

"Miha" Leo greeted stopping his pacing " You've finished preparing?" He questioned not wanted to press to much, after all this was not his clan.

"Hai" She confirmed with a nod " We will continue our attack tomorrow the remaining ninja will break down into attack groups again and we will target the Fumeiyo, without them Teeg will be easy to kill"

Leo nodded vaguely his mind racing, he had thought Teeg to be invincible but perhaps he had been wrong. He noticed then for the first time that Raph had slipped out.

"Hey" He exclaimed " Where did Raph go?"

Raph stalked down the hall in long strides, going to kill the Fumeiyo huh? He thought angrily Leo told me about those punks is she fucking crazy? What the hell was she trying to prove?

He pushed open the door to a familiar room.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the hell are you trying to prove?" He barked at the rooms sole inhabitant.

Yumi spun from what she was doing in surprise, she had expected Raphael to be waiting for her when she got back she hadn't expected him to storm in screaming at her.

"So Miharu told you the attack plan then?" If he hadn't been hear he would have been with his brother.

"Attack plan, you call that an attack plan its suicide" He replied.

"No , they can be beaten" Yumi replied trying to remain as calm as possible, she knew that would make him angrier that yelling "Miharu has killed all that she has come up against"

"Well maybe super ninja has no problem with them but you will! Your not ready for that kind of battle, you've never even lead an attack group before tonight" He screamed back.

Her calmness was having the desired effect, but Yumi no longer felt like being calm.

"How dare you!" She screamed back " You have no idea what I am capable of"

She was now standing about an inch away from him punctuating each word with a sharp one fingered poke to the chest.

"You don't know the first damn thing about me" She screamed " And why the hell would you say that to me the night before a battle! Do you want me to question myself? Do you want me to lose Raphael? To die?" She was ranting now but it was true, you never told a warrior they would lose doubt in a battle could kill you quicker than a sword.

"I'm worried ok" He roared back grabbing her shoulders and backing her off "You think I want you to die?" He questioned the anger draining from his tone.

She hated when he did that, it made it impossible to continue yelling.

"No" She sighed "I don't"

"Then don' ask me if I do" He said simply he had paced a few times and was now facing the wall.

Damn she sighed he was so frustrating sometimes, she walked over and slipped under one of his arms and rested her cheek on his chest.

"If you don't want me to ask you those types of question Raphael" She said with a slight smile "Then don't say things like that to me the night before a battle"

Yes he could be damned frustrating , but so could she.


	30. Chapter 30: When The World Ends

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature i havent posted any of my other dirty chapters on because of the no nc-17 rule but this one is pretty mild and i have read racier stuff on here, but if anyone thinks this is too dirty to be rated R please let me know. Also a big thanks to Midnightrose and DC who cowrote this chapter ( they did all the raph yumi parts). Anywho on with the smut, i mean story! Pls read and review

There was an over whelming since of urgency that night, like someone had announced that the world most assuredly would end tomorrow.

Raphael gave abet of a weak smile as he pulls Yumi closer to him. Raphael nuzzle her head abet kissing the top of her head. Yumi smile a bit more she knew he cared for her and for that matter she cared about him. Raphael thought for a second then pulls Yumi to her bed and sat pulling Yumi into his arms his head laid against her chest listening to her heart, he never knew why but it was something about a breathing heart from Yumi that he loved. Yumi laid there for a few minutes thinking about them and being there like that together and the more she thought about it the more she knew she was in love with him.

It had only been a matter of seconds after Leo realized that Raph had left them that he had sensed it. It was disorienting like someone had rearranged the world why he wasn't looking, it dripped off her like the feeling had rained upon her all the way to the room, doubt.

Yumi returned the kiss. She could feel his tongue moving over her lips slowly she parts her letting him into her mouth. Raph took his time as he tasted inside of Yumi's mouth...the taste was just like Yumi, sweet and loving. Yumi let her tongue tangle with his tasting the sweetness of it. It felt like her body was on fire, she moaned into his mouth softly. Raph smiles into the kiss as he seemed to purr in her mouth, he gently coaxed her back onto her bed. Yumi smiled taking Raph's silent hint she slowly laid back onto the bed. She could feel his hard plastron pressing against her chest. The feeling made her moan again at the feeling.

He had wanted to say something of comfort to her, words to sooth away the doubt but his mind was blank, she had never been unsure before about anything. And so with his mental prowess lacking he turned to the only other viable solution.

Raph smiles as he moved Yumi's hips up pulling her pants off and put them aside eyeing her panties as he moves a hand rubbing it with his palm. Yumi moaned again her hips rocking against his rubs .Raph playful tug at the panties with his teeth as he pulls them down and when he threw them aside he moves his mouth licking at her inner thighs. Yumi let out a soft moan her one hand griping hard against his shoulder the other griping his bandana pushing his face closer to where she wanted. Raph was curious but did as she silently asked and let his tongue slip out starting from the top and works down. Yumi's head thrashed form side to side moaning harder this time. Her hips moving against him.

He was lost in the motion of it all, he knew at some point he had come once already but when and how many times after he couldn't tell. They had started with her back against the wall, and continued with her bent holding the door frame for support.

She still could feel her juice dripping down her leg. Raph first got himself coated, he didn't want to hurt Yumi as he used one finger and stuck it gently into her entrance coating the inside and out. Yumi jumped then let out a hard moan. Raph smiled moving finger in and out slowly then carefully add the second one. Yumi gasped again his fingers were so big to her. When Raph thought they were ready he pulls his fingers out and moves over Yumi letting his cock rub against her entrance.

They were on the bed now, he tired to keep his weight supported on his arms but Miha kept pulling him closer, whispering and moaning in a desperate fashion. Small words of encouragement, yes, harder, faster, baby, love.

Raph speed up once again his thrust coming at violent speed his balls hitting her ass. Yumi continued to cry out over and over her moans and cries getting louder with each powerful thrust. Raph's breaths became labored he was getting so close now he could feel it all he wanted was to be with her as they both went over the edge. Yumi panted more she was nearly at her edge now she could start to see the other side now. Raph could feel himself hanging on his edge as well he knew it would not be long before he would face his own heaven

When it was over Leo was aware of how tired his muscles were, it was probably not a good idea the night before such an important battle but it was necessary, needed. The frantic sense of needing more had left him now, he realized with no small sense of bitterness that he had had all the time he might be allowed, that tomorrow one of them might die.

Yumi nodded panting harder has he thrust into her .Soon she couldn't take it any more she arches up and cries out his name cuming hard. Raph moans crying out Yumi's name and climaxing into her as he drained then collapsed. Soon Yumi collapsed beneath him spent and panting hard. Raph smiles though breathless as he kisses Yumi's neck purring. Yumi smiled letting out another small moan of contentment. They fell into a deep sleep together and for a time the world felt calm again.


	31. Chapter 31: Leo Vs The Shadows

It had come to this. He had wanted to be with Miha for this fight but she had denied him, he was sure she had her reasons, she didn't want to watch him die….. she didn't want him to see her die. Regardless for the reasoning behind it all he now found himself in a battle against the most deadly opponent he had ever faced.

There commander fell within minutes and his attack group lay in shambles leaving him to fight against the overwhelming odds. He remembered clearly the day Miharu had told him about Teeg's cursed warriors , there were four then she had killed one earlier.

This one if he remember correctly was the oldest, The thought slipped from his mind as he dodged another wisping attack. It was impossible to gain ground on this guy, no matter how much distance Leo put between them he closed it in seconds.

Leo leapt back, an instinct. The shadow stood solid for a moment and laughed at him before charging in a wisp of shadowy smoke like the soul of a fire being blown forth. Leo dodged again and lashed out at his attacker but just like all his other blows it passed through him like air.

Miha words bounced in his mind "A shapeless solid, a deadly assassin". He parried a blow, at least the enemies weapon was solid. His attacker retreated back in the same haunting motion he was already away before he had truly left. He collected himself into a more solid form the back smoke pulling together in a dark cloud for a second before attacking again.

This time the assault went un-parried and Leo felt pain and coldness run through his side. Blood poured from the wound making the ground around his feet slippery and slick. He was going to die, he felt it like nothing else ever. The world was going to end for him in this moment and despite all his training and best efforts he could not stop it.

As the world began to spin into a darkness he now found no comfort it a memory slipped through the bleakness " Beware the darkest shadow". With the last best effort of a dieing body and mind the thought came to him, he opened his eyes and saw his attacker retreating out.

Time stood still for a moment as evil saw its victory at had, and good saw its last best hope. As the smoke turned once more into the dark shadowed cloud both combatants loosed there swords , spinning death in a polished metal. And then with a strangled cry and a heavy thud one of them fell.


	32. Chapter 32: Battles

She had seen the sacrifice, she knew without knowing that neither of them would live. She didn't cry out, she didn't want to ruin such a noble sacrifice. He fell as the Fumeiyo he battled did Kaito had won but it had come at a terrible price.

Yumi turned from the scene on the rooftop of the building to her left, she had to concentrate on the battle at hand. The Fumeiyo who had fallen with Kaito had taken most of her troops and she ordered the rest away, she intended to deal with the one that was left herself.

This one was a shape shifter, nothing she couldn't handle, or so she thought. He strutted around the roof top waiting, Teeg's newest was cocky.

"Listen sweetheart" He said stopping his pacing " Your cute, so give up now and maybe just maybe I'll go easy on you" He said with a snide grin.

"That's funny" Yumi spat back drawing her weapons " I was about to tell you the same thing.

On a rooftop not far away Raph wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into such a mess. They'd assigned him to an attack group and sent him out after some demon, or something like a demon, anyway the guy was definitely not normal.

The fight had started out rather well, they were winning. Ninja's fell left and right and none of them were on his side of things, and then something had gone horribly wrong. There leader turned on them hacking and slashing down his own troops while a thin frail looking man looked on.

And now it had come down to this, the others were dead or injured and Raph stood alone. It hadn't taken a genius to realize this guy wasn't himself, somehow the punk they were sent here to destroy had taken him over and turned him. This sort of thing called for quick thinking, and strategic planning….. Where the hell was Leo when ya needed him?

The shape shifter had proved to be more of a challenge than she had thought. She was the better fighter but she couldn't seem to bring her self to deal a finish blow, it was weakness she knew, but she couldn't help it.

"Come on babe" He goaded his voice a perfect match to the form he had assumed " Put down the corn holders and let me kiss it better"

He was rude, and arrogant but it was a pale imitation to the man he was pretending to be. They clashed, she saw her opportunity but again failed to take it.

"What's the matter baby" He laughed " Can't bring yourself to hurt me"

The voice and body were his but the smile was not, but try as she might to pull forth an imagine of the Fumeiyo's original face all she could see was Raph.

They clashed, again, and again and each time she failed to do what needed to be done and now she was getting tired.

"Too bad you lack conviction" The fake Raphael spat at her as she feel to a knee to catch her breath.

"Pathetic, really" He continued " your little friend over there died without a second thought and you cant even hurt me"

That was it, the image of Kaito taking the Fumeiyo's life with him as died flashed before her eyes and in an instant she was on her feet cold rage filling her she jammed the sai into his chest with all the force she could muster and stood shocked for a moment as his face contorted in pain.

"Yumi" He choked out " Why baby why?"

It wasn't really Raph , she knew it wasn't but it was too much she released her weapon and left him fall to the ground and then turned from the scarring sight of what looked like her lovers dead body and ran.

Why did I have to be assigned to a good fighter? Raph wondered his former leader was kicking his ass, and Raph was running out of strength.

He had to get to the Fumeiyo behind them, the one controlling all this but that task was proving harder than it sounded. As he battled and maneuvered and made attempt after attempt he began to lose hope and then some where above him an explosion of light streaked across the sky.

It that moment his opponent wavered, and Raph seized his chance he flung his sai hard over the other man's shoulder and stuck a lethal blow to the frail monster behind him. As the emaciated figure crumpled to the ground the haze in his battle leaders eyes cleared. The man wheeled around stunned for a moment.

"What… what happened?" He questioned.

Raph still stood starring in the direction the light had come from, something major for sure.

"I dunno" He mumbled " I really don' know"


	33. Chapter 33: Bye Bye Brother

This is it! The FINAL chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought of it all!

1Master Splinter had told him once that life could change in the blink of an eye, that night a war ended in a flash of light. Without the combined strength of his warriors Teeg was defeat able, exactly how remained a closely guarded secret, and only one person knew and she was not telling.

Leo had returned home to recover and now found himself feeling disconnected. He paced the sewer tunnels, with the fighting over and their enemies defeated the clan had begun talks, the tallying the loses and wins, the deciding of there path.

He let out a loud sigh and kicked a small rock down the dank path in front of him, it was like trying to predicted what would happen on survivor, he knew too few of them to guess alliances and allegiance. Truly who would lead them and where they would go was beyond him. It frustrated him that even after all he had been through with the clan they still considered him an outsider, unworthy to share their secrets with but this much he knew.

They had lost their leader, Yun was gone and Leo knew Miharu was next in line, the clan talked and debated and tossed ideas around but they all added up to the same thing, there was nothing left for the clan in America.

Almost all the Fumeiyo had been destroyed, the shape shifter had escaped. Yumi blamed herself for that. She had left the body before making sure she had finished him, when she had gone to retrieve the body there had been nothing left but a bloodstain.

Leo didn't need to be in the loop to guess where the injured shape shifter would go, and he knew from the whispers he had heard before his departure that for them the battle wouldn't be over until the last traces of Teeg's evil where whipped from the face of the earth.

And that meant...

He couldn't bring himself to rest on what that meant it was too hard to painful and there was nothing he could do to stop it , nothing he could do or say would influence the out comes here, all he could do was wait.

"DAMN IT" He yelled to the darkened tunnels.

"Ya shouldn't scream to yourself like that" The familiar voice of his brother sounded from behind him.

"People'la think you've got anger issues"

"Funny Raph" Leo replied without turning "Like all this waiting isn't driving you nuts too"

"Of course it is" Raph chuckled walking up to him and leaning against the wall " But people already think I got anger issues"

"Know Raph" Leo smirked, despite his frosty tone he was glad for the distraction "People know you have anger issues".

The walked together for an hour or so and talked, talked like that hadn't done in years, they talked about fighting and food and video game, they talked about their brothers and life without the foot, they talked about anything but women they stood to lose until Raph asked from out of the blue

"Do you think they'll leave Leo?"

Leo sighed " No Raph I don't think they'll leave" He said heavily and sighed " I know they will".

Leo lay in bed that night wondering if she was waiting for him. He had expected her to come but she hadn't, he wondered if she was awake and waiting for him. Once or twice he went to her, but each time the memory of his conversation with Raph firmly planted his shoulders to the mattress.

"What makes ya so sure?" Raph had asked.

"She has responsibilities" He had told him.

"So?" Raph had interjected

"They need a leader Raph, she can't just turn her back on her clan and stay here with me" Leo had barked back feeling his temper rise.

"You know what your problem is Leo?" Raph had snarled at the tone.

"No Raph I don't , please tell me oh wise one" He'd sneered back in his snidest tone/

"You're a pussy! That right Leo a pussy, if you had any balls at all you'd be over there right now ..." Raph had ranted but Leo had yelled over him.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about it, responsibility , obligations, you run away from everything so you never have any hard decisions to make"

They screamed and fought and stormed off to the rooms, Leo didn't know what it was about Raph words that had bothered him so much but the longer he lay alone in bed staring into the dark the more he began to believe that the pain in the worlds had been there truth.

He tossed the covers back and slowly made his way out of the lair and over the silent city. He took extra care to be perfectly silent passing Raphael's room, there was no way he would give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him.

He took the long way to where the clan stayed hoping the extra half hour would some how give him some perspective. When the building finally came into sight he thought he had organized all his thoughts and decided he knew what he would say and how he would react to her answer that he was as prepared for what awaited him as he could be.

He was wrong, this he hadn't prepared for this, the building was empty. Not a trace of life anywhere, not a single scrap of evidence that anyone had even been here. She had left, and she hadn't even said good bye.

He didn't remember walking home, it was all a cold numb blur. He'd been prepared to cast aside his stubborn beliefs on what a leader must do, he had been ready to ask, no beg her to stay and she had left without saying goodbye.

He stumbled coldly through the dark kitchen and found a light coming from the livingroom, he peered into the room, a single candle flickered on the coffee table and next to it a small folded piece of paper. He walked slowly over to it and picked up the slip of paper.

LEO

Was all that was written on the outside but it was enough for him to tell who'd wrote it, Raph. He closed his fist around the note tightly and blew out the candle. He padded off down the hall to his room, now was not the time to see what cruel words Raph had scrawled to him.

He pushed the door open and nearly jumped with surprise, he hadn't noticed that the light was on. There she sat in the middle of the bed cross legged examining a book, she looked up when he entered but said nothing.

"Miha?" He was barely sure he spoke, this was something he had not expected " Your clan..." He began.

"Has already left" She replied turning her gaze back to her book.

"Without you?" He stammered flabbergasted.

"Without me" She confirmed."And they are Yumi's clan now Leonardo"

"But , you, I, They" He stammered unable to voice any of the dozens of questions currently whirling through his mind.

"They have gone back to Japan with Yumi" She said looking away from the book again " and your brother... I thought you already knew that" She finished with a slight gesture to the note in his hand.

For the first time since he had opened the door Leo let his jaw drop in all the time he had spent fuming over the thing Raphael had said and the way it had affected him he had never really stopped to think that he said might have had a similar effect on Raph.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Miha asked attempting to hide a smile behind her book.

Leo shook his head and pulled the door closed behind him. He stood for a moment letting the days events wash over him before slowly unfolding the note, Raph had scribed down a final bit of arrogance.

Leo,

This doesn't mean you were right.

P.S. And your still a pussy.


End file.
